mrs and mr belikov
by CALL-EM-AS-I-SEE-EM
Summary: rose is 18 and is hidding something from dimitri when he away visitting home cuz he get suspendid... sry  first story and not good at summarys
1. Chapter 1

DPOV

I woke up to my Roza in my arms and her clothes all over my room. The thoughts of last night came back to me in a rush. 'Wow. I can't believe we did that, I'm so fucked. Alberta is going to kill me. Shit, shit, shit' I thought laying flat on my back and, using the hand that wasn't wrapped around Roza, smacked my-self in the forehead. 'Well at least she can't get pregnant.'

She started to move around I closed my eyes to pretend I was still sleeping. When I felt her beautiful lips on my neck I flipped her over so that I was lying on top of her. "Well good morning comrade" she said pulling my lips down to hers. I felt like I was the luckiest man in the world. When I pulled back she let out a little wine and I laughed. "I seemed to of lost something last night do you know who stole it." She said as I kissed down her neck.

"Well I hope it's not what I think it is." Oh shit. I rolled off rose and sat up to see Alberta standing in my door way and turning on my light. She looked pissed. "Rose out Dimitri you are in so much trouble."

"Umm… but I don't want to leave. I like it right here where I am. And you will not tell me what to do." Rose said I looked at her she was now sitting up next to me.

"Rose doesn't make this any worse than it is. Go and I'll come talk to you later." I said looking at her. God what did I do to disserve this. Her long dark hair, beautiful eyes, she had curves in all the right places. 'Stop thinking about that Dimitri or you'll take her right here.'

"Fine but I think Alberta should leave so I can get dressed." She said looking at my boss, her teacher, her superior. Oh god I'm fucked. Alberta nodded walked out the door and closed it. "I'm sorry if I'm getting you in trouble." She said getting up, to put her pants and shirt back on. She walked back to me and kissed me with as much force as she could I kissed her back but pulled away too soon for either of our liking.

She walked to the door and Alberta walked in. "don't you even think of going any were Dimitri or you will be fired!" she said grabbing my Roza's arm I just about jumped up and hit her. As they walked away rose looked at me with wide eyes. 'Shit. I know this would happen.' I thought as I fell back on my bed. I lay there for five more minutes then got up to get dressed. half an hour passed and Alberta wasn't back yet. 'Well I should get this room cleaned up before she gets back.' I thought.

I put down the book I was reading and started making my bed. When I was finished making my bed I noticed a little black piece of fabric under my bed. I got down on my hands and knees to find roses panties. I pulled them out just as there was a knock on my door.

I shoved them in my pocket and answered the door. "Well I think your scrod Dimitri. But I'm not firing you." Alberta said as she pushed me aside and walked into my room. "But I am suspending you for two weeks. You'll have one day to get your things in order. Like where you're going and things like that." She said looking at my dresser. She walked up to it and I saw what she was grabbing for before she grabbed it. It was a black lackey bra. 'Damn it rose' I thought. "Will you be giving these back or will I." she said throwing them at me.

"Thank you for not firing me. I love…" she put up her hand to stop me.

"The only reason I'm not firing you is because rose turned 18 yesterday. And she has the right to make her own choices." Alberta said slamming the door as she walked out.

I ran to the door and pulled it open. "Am I allowed to leave my room?" I asked

"Yes, you have un till tomorrow at 6:00AM to be off the grounds." She yelled not looking at me. I what'd till she was out of the hall to run out of the gardens dorms to Roza's room. When I got there I didn't even stop to knock, I just ran right in.

"Dimitri did I get you fired or in trouble. I…" I didn't give her time to finish because I wasn't done with what I started this morning.

After about an hour of making love to my sweet, sweet Roza she lay in my arms drawling circles on my chest. "So are you fired?" She asked about 20 minutes later.

She looked up in to my eyes and I saw that she was scared. "No, I'm just suspended for two weeks. I have…" I looked over to the alarm clock on her night stand, "about 22 hours to find somewhere to stay for two weeks and pack." I said looking at her. "I think I'll call home and get a plane ticket to go see my family back in Russia."

She looked up at me and I know that she didn't like the ideal of me being so far away, and I didn't like it ether but I miss my family. "Do you have to go so far away?" She said lifting herself up on an elbow.

Hay:) plz review cuz its my first fanfic. So be nice plz


	2. Chapter 2

**Frowning this story will mostly being D'sPOV and a thanks to five elements for the help….**

RPOV

"well he's gone… and I don't think I like it." I cried to Lissa the night Dimitri left. In the time he had on campus he never left my side. Everyone knows we're together now. But it wasn't because he wouldn't leave my side, no, it was because we, well ok 'I' lost control in more than one spot in front of everyone.

After we pulled our self's from my room yesterday he called home and they were more than happy to have him come home. He said that it would only be he's sister Sonya, mother, grandmother, and him. After he called home I 'helped' him pack is things but I eventually had to sit down and promise not to get up because I couldn't keep my hands off of him.

"Rose are you listing to me?" Lissa asked me pulling me out of my thoughts. We were sitting in her room doing nothing but throw the bond I could tell she was bored as hell. "As I was saying can you help me find the perfect outfit for my date tonight." She asked. God I'm getting sick of all her dates with Christian. More than three times a week she has a date with him, it's the same thing, over and over again. "Yea, I'll help but only if you promise not to pull me in on anything." I said going to her closet. I was told that this was important because they were going to finally do something that I myself have only done in the past two days with Dimitri, despite all the rammers.

We spent the next few hours trying to find an outfit that said 'I'm ready but I'm not desperate.' And when I can't find it in her closet we go to mine. I have everything in my closet, from hot and sexy to sweet and innocent.

**Sry for it being so short. Plz review… :) next chapter is in D's point of view…. I think its funny as can be. Ok just cuz my friends are stupid… does anyone have a good Russian or Hitler smiley… (and Hitler has nothing to do with my story just my world studys class) and a shout out to the three who reviewed s****nowgoose****, ****tashatinski, D.** **Kelly… and if you have any swear words plz help a sister out and pass them to me plz… :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so my best friend said this chapter is funny as can be. I hope you like it…. Thanks for reading but I own nothing in this story it all belongs to Richelle mean…**

DPOV

The flight wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been. Well when I'm thinking of rose nothing is bad. When I got the plain I went and got a taxi to drive me home. The drive took forever. It felt like I was never going to get there. But when we finally did I got my things out of the car and RAN as fast as I could up to the house. I knocked on the door trying to be plight. My mother answered the door and she didn't even see who it was before I was twirling her in circles in the entry was of the door. She let out a scream and I put her down so she could see it was me. When she did she yelled and for everyone to come into the living room and hugged me. "Dimka it's you, we've missed you so much. How have you been. What's America like. " Momma asked me in Russian pulling me into the living room.

"well as you all know I'm suspended for two weeks from work. And I've missed you all so much it was the first place I wanted to come." I said as I sat down on the couch next to Sonya my older sister. "I've missed you all so much." I got up and hugged nana and Sonya. I have two other sisters but the oldest of us all is married and lives away from home and the youngest is in school. Nana was sitting in her chair. That was her chair and you did not sit in it in less you wanted trouble. She may be old but if you piss her off you pay like hell. She didn't look so happy to see me. But she probably knew why I got suspended because she sees the futcher. Momma look so happy to see my, and Sonya looked pregnant again. she has a little boy named pal but he wasn't in the living room.

"Dimka…" momma said. She sounded upset. "and why have you been suspended." She said looking at me.

"well there's this girl. And I'm kinda her mentor." I said looking everywhere but my family.

"oh my god. Dimka has finally done something wrong. I can't believe it. Who is she? is she pretty?" She caught her breath then looked at me in horror. "She's pregnant isn't she?" she asked and that got momma's attention.

"Dimka!" momma said sternly.

"well her name is rose and she is the prettiest , no beautiful, no gorges women I've ever seen." I said thinking of Roza. "but she is not pregnant." I said with a frown on my face. I do not like to think of the fact that we cannot have a family together.

"do you want her to be?" Sonya asked.

"well I am unable to impregnate her because she is a Dampier as am I, and also so it does not matter if I want her to be." I said looking everyone in the eye in turn. "so as you can see it is not possible for her to be pregnant." I said. I was a little upset at this thought. I will never be a father and she will never be a mother, but I cannot, no, will not be a father anyone else.

"I'm so sorry Dimka." Momma said wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "its to bad I would of loved grandchildren from you." Momma said. It litened the mood in the room. Nana looked like she was hiding something but I wasn't going to ask.

After that we talked about everything and anything, except rose. It turns out pal has started kindergarten at the academy here in Russia, and Sonya is indeed pregnant with a baby girl. We didn't talk about my eldest sister in the fact that she ran off to get married to some rich Moroi that momma did not approve of. Victoria, momma's baby, was in her last year of school like rose. 'God thinking of it like that makes me feel dirty,' I thought as we talked. After about two hours I excused myself to bed, 'rose was probably just about to get ready for bed so I thing I'll call her to see how her day was,' I thought as I climbed the sitars to my childhood room.

In the end I decided to text her to see if she was up and if she was I would call. I didn't want to wake her if she was asleep. '_thinking of you… are u up…_' I sent to Roza. I grabbed my pajama paints from my travel bag and changed into them. I laid on my bed and my phone buzzed I looked at the number it was Roza. I picked up on the first ring.

"Hay there sexy." I heard from the other end of the phone in that voice I could never forget.

"well hey yourself." I said back.

"so you made it to your there ok." Rose asked.

"yes I did. And when I told them about you the first thing that popped into my sisters head was that you were pregnant." I said with a forced laugh. "So what did you do today" I said. I head a laugh from the other side of the phone and I turned me on.

We're this far apart and she still has this affect on me. 'With the littlest sounds,' I thought as I she told me about her day. About Lissa's date with Christian, her classes, that everyone know about us and wouldn't leave her allow about it, and to that I told her that I would beat anyone who gave her a hard time. But it wasn't a big surprise that thay know. We ended up making out more than once walking around. With every word she said it was turning me on even more. "god I miss you." I said when she went to take a breath.

"I miss you to… but your all the way over there and I'm here." She said and it broke my heart to how much it hurt her. after about an hours of talking to her she said she had to go. I was very disappointed but also glad in a way. 'Now I can take care of things' I thought as I walked to my door and locked it. Sitting on my bed, I pulled out a picture of Roza and set it on my night stand. After I was in a position that I could see the picture and lay on the bed I pulled out my dick and started to rub up and down it slowly at first then faster and faster, until I came all over. God did if feel good. After I cleaned myself and unlocked the door, momma has a problem with doors and them being locked, up I went to bed.

The next morning when I woke up I went to my travel bag and got a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. When I put my pants on I noticed there was something in my pocket. I pulled out a pair of black panties, just as my door opened. "Dimka time to get up." My mother said putting a basket down next to the door, she looking at me. Her eyes got big. "What are you doing with ladies bloomers'?" she asked.

"It's not what you think" I said as Sonya walked by the door. She didn't say anything she just laughed. "there rose's I swear." I said looking at them

"you don't half to explain" momma said walking into my room. 'well that's something I NEVER want to think about' I thought. "I understand." 'oh god, I think I'm going to be sick.' She looked at the picture on my night stand. Her eyes widened picking up the picture. " how old is this girl. She looks no older than Victoria." She said turning to me.

"she's 18." I said not letting it bother me. I excepted the fact that the love of my life was 7 years younger than myself. "she's beautiful isn't she." I said gassing into the picture.

"Dimka she's just a baby." Momma said. Putting the picture down and picking up my pajama pants to put them in the laundry basket she set beside the door. "she is no older than your baby sister. Do you realize this. You were in school when she was born." She said sitting on my bed.

I then noticed a spot I missed last night when I was cleaning up my 'mess'. Momma was about to put her hand on it when I pulled her off my bed. "Yes I do. Momma it's ok. I love her and she loves me. Age is just a number," I said pulling her out the door. God if my mother was to touch something like that, of mine non-the-less, I don't think I could of handled it. That is just gorse. 'god Roza's going to get a kick over this' I thought.

**Ok it wasn't as funny as it was in my head but it works… plz review… **


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV

"but how can I be pregnant. It was Dimitri I had sex with not a Moroi." I told Alberta as she walked me to the doctors office on campus. Dimitir has been goon for one whole week and I call him every morning and night. I cant stand not seeing him. And now Alberta is making me get a pregnancy test all because of a couple old storys.

"I told you we don't know if spirit has done something to that fact, because there are stories of spirit user's bond mates, them being a Dampier, getting pregnant from another Dampier." She said pushing me throw the doors.

"but why don't I what till Dimitri comes back." I said pushing back. This is not something I want to be doing with or with out him. I would like him to be here thow if I really half to. "He would have a right to know just like me," I said. She won the push fight. I was throw the door and in the wating room. A nurse came over and said the doctor was ready for me. God I would hate to have a job like that.

"no, if you are I would like to know before he gets back next week." She said as the Doc. Came in. (sry I don't remember her name so, Doc. it is.) "You're going to pee on the, damn, stick if I half to make you do it myself." She said sternly. God I really hate this.

I don't think I really wont her in the bathroom with me. That would just be wrong. "Fine" I huffed sitting on the little brown hospital table in the doctors office.

"so rose what are you in for today?" she asked happily, looking from Alberta to me and back again. I come in here quite a bit with broken bones or black eyes.

"we need a pregnancy test." Alberta said getting strait to the point. The nurse looked at me in shock. But without saying anything she went to the cobalt and pulling out a little stick like thing.

"Umm… ok just pee hear" she pointed to one end, "and bring it back to me." Doc said giving it to me. I walked into the bathroom right next door to her office. I justgot dun peeing on the strick when my cell buzzed, I got a text from Dimitri:

_Hay sexy I'm thinking of you_…he sent

I sent: _all I can think of is you… _which is true, if I am pregnant…. God I do not want to think of the 'Ifs' right now…

I walked back into the room with Alberta and Doc. I gave it back to Doc and sat on the brown table again. My phone buzzed and I looked at it. Dimitri: _I cant wait to see you._ "If that is Dimitri don't you dare tell him what you're doing." Alberta said.

_Ok… _was all I sent. I felt bed for not saying I missed him to but it was all I could say at this point in time. As I thought about the dozen times Dimitri and I had sex we never did used a condom, but when your told all your life that a Dampier and a Dampier can't have kids what do you expect. My phone buzzed: _Do you not want me to come home to you? _

I sent: _of course I do… your stuck with me for the rest of your life._

I didn't have to look at the stick to know I was pregnant, because of all the times we did had sex. 'Someone can't have unprotected sex that much and not get pregnant.' I thought as the doctor looked at the stick. "Umm… Alberta we have a problem" she said

"shit, grate, fantastic." I said throwing my hands up in to the air. This was perfect. How was I going to be Lissa's garden now?

"rose your pregnant…" was all she said not even looking at me, then walked out of the room so fast it looked like she was running. 'shit' I thought ' what's Dimitri going to think.'

"What about Dimitri" I asked. Looking at Alberta, "this has ruined our careers" She looked shocked at my response. I'm am to you would of thought that I would of started to kick and scream and throw things. But it's not really a surprise.

"we'll tell him when he gets back." She said standing up and walking to the door.

"ok" I said jumping down from the table. I am not waiting one whole week to tell him. "I'm hungry" I said as I walked out on the Doc's office.

I sent Dimitri one last text: _we need to talk._

He didn't send anything after that

Sry RPOV sucks ok yes I know it takes two weeks to tell if your pregnant but hay I only have two weeks till he gets back and rose needed to know NOW If she was…:) I likie doing D's POV more than R's POV


	5. Chapter 5

DPOV

One week after being suspended from work I got a text from rose saying we needed to talk… the first thing that came to mind was she didn't want to be with me when I got back… she said not to call and that she would text or call when she was able to. I got very worried after that. 'Did something happen to Lissa? Or worse did something happen to rose?' I thought that night at dinner. Sonya was talking about baby names and such. She was 17 weeks pregnant and could not stop talking about the baby. It was like this with pal to. But I could not think of something that was not Roza. It was driving me insane. 'If she does not call by the time dinner is over ill call her.' I thought as I tried to pull my thoughts back to the three women sitting at the table talking about the baby.

After dinner she still did not call so I took it into my own hands to call. When I did her voice mail said "_sorry but I'm either busy, don't like you, or can't get to my phone right now… and Dimitri if it's you I told you I WILL CALL YOU WHEN I AM GOOD AND FUCKING READY… bye have a nice day…night ….or whatever you want to call it…" _

After that I kicked the wall in frustration just as Sonya walked by "Dimka are you ok?" she asked stopping at my door. She looked like she really cared. This is new…

"Well no I'm not…" I said sitting on my bed. I put my head in my hands. I felt the bed deepen as Sonya sat next to me. I looked up to her. She put her arm around me in a comforting way.

"Is it rose? I noticed you didn't say much at dinner." She asked. She and I never got along after she had pal because of the path she took. Instead of letting momma take care of him and Sonya keep being a garden! She dropped her charge and came back home to be a mother. I don't mine it's her life but she let her dreams go and can never get back into it again.

"Yea, it is she said the fore most dreaded words in the world, 'we need to talk'" I said. I didn't want to talk about it. So I got up to walk out of the room when my cell phone rang. I ran back to it and it said: 'Roza'.

Plz. Review…. :) sry its soo short


	6. Chapter 6

DPOV

"Roza…Roza I love you please, please tell me your not bumping me please! I'll do anything." I said in to the phone. The minute I said Roza, Sonya got up and left closing the door on her way out.

"Slow down cowboy. I love you to." She said with a little laugh in her voice. "You don't know how good it is to hear you say that." She said. 'Thank good' I thought sitting down on my bed. 'She's ok' "but I do need you to do something for me."

"Like I said I'll do anything you need. Do I need to come home? I'll come home if you need me." I said a little anxious.

"No, no nothing like that. But I do need you to come and get me from the airport. Love you." She said and hug up. I was dumb founded. Did she just say she was I Russia?

I got my train of thought back and ran down stairs yelling, "momma I need to barrow the car." When I get down she and Sonya were standing there waiting at the bottom of the stares waiting for an expiation. "rose is her in Russia and I need to go get her from the airport." I explained. Momma handed me the keys, I gave her and Sonya a kiss on the cheek, and left.

On the way to the airport I all I could think of was rose and when I got there, there she was sitting on a bench, "DIMITRI" she yelled running to me, when I was out of the car. She jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist kissing me with longing, passion, love, and hunger. I clutched her ass to keep her up and kissed her back with just as much of everything pushing her to the nearest wall/column. Moving my hands up her shirt but just enough to rub them on her torso, she trembled under every touch, and the kissing now grew harder and her hands were tangled in my hair pulling me closer and I pushed her harder to the wall/column. I could feel me now, new erection. I missed her so much. I know if we didn't stop soon, we wouldn't, and I would just take her right here and now.

I pulled away from her and put her down, much to her dislike, catching our breath, I said "We'll have plenty of time for that later" and gave her one last kiss before picking up her bags and turning to the car. I grabbed rose around the waist as we walked to the car. "Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you because I am more than happy. But does Alberta know?" I asked once we were in the car.

"Like I said we need to talk and I will not say anymore on it until we are safe at your house." She said looking out the window. She sounded nerves and that worried me. But I know better than to push the subject.

Ok sorry its so short I would of put more but I think I'm going to go in sane If I get yelled at to pay attention so… until next time. oh and PLZ. PLZ. PLZ. REVIEW… :) next UD Wednesday but if I can get to a computer with internet ill do it then but no school till that day… I think it's too far away….lol bye peeps


	7. Chapter 7

DPOV

The drive to my house was silent. When we pulled in to the driveway momma, Sonya, and even nana were sitting on the porch waiting for use. I looked over at Roza and she looked even more nervous than before. "God I hope they like me! Even though I invited myself." she whispered. I got out of the car and got her travel bag out of the back seat. She was standing just behind me, looking up at the porch.

I grabbed her around the waist and whispered in her ear, "They will love you just as much as I do." I said. She laughed and I hard momma say to nana, in Russian, "she is very pretty, Even on so then in the picture!" I laughed and pulled Roza up to meet my family.

The minute we were up on the porch Roza started to apologize, "I'm so sorry for intruding on your family," she said to momma "I just needed to talk to Dimitri before Alberta called and I thought that you all should know as well and" she stopped when nana put her hand up in the air, know that she3 had something to say and would not wait to say it. We all looked at her, and she got up and motioned for rose to go to her.

Roza looked at me and I nodded to her telling her that it was alright. When she got within about a foot nana walked the rest of the way and hugged her. "There is no reason to apologies; I know why you are her child. You are doing the right thing. Now let's get you in side and get some meet on thaws bones. I know some good tricks that will help." She said with a wink and then pulled rose in to the house. "And Dimka you take her bag up to your room because there is no reason to take them to the guest room. You will end up sleeping in her bed if they were there anyway." She yelled from inside the house.

I looked at momma and she just turned around and followed them in to the house. "Well that's better than anyone I bring home." Sonya muttered under her breath walking in to the house. 'I am _so_ confused' I thought as I walked into the house. I took the stares two at a time so I could get back to Rose as fast as I could.

When I got down stares rose, nana and momma were sitting at the table. Momma was drinking coffee, nana and rose was drinking tea. I walked in and rose jumped up and in to my arms and cried. "Roza? Roza what is wrong. We are safe now and I am worried about you." I said pulling her to sit on my lap next to nana.

"I think it is time for bad, dear." Nana said to momma. They both got up and hugged me and rose at the same time.

"I am very glad you came, and would love it if you stayed with us during your time here in Russia." Momma said hugging rose and I. They walked out of the room.

Rose got up, to passé in front of me. "Roza?" I asked. She looked scared, and happy. "Rose, what is wrong." I said pulling her back down on my lap.

"Did you ever want to be a father?" she asked. Turning to look me in the eyes.

"Yes, when I was little I wanted to have tons of kids, but then I meat you and that didn't mated anymore." I said kissing her on the nous. That got a giggle out of her and it made my heart soar throw the mountains.

"If you had a little girl, when you were little, what would you of named her." she asked. I looked at her.

"Katarina, why" I asked looking her in the eyes.

"That's pretty. She said, ignoring my question. "And a boy?" 'What is with the questions' I thought?

"Aleksandr, what is with the questions?" I asked as she got up and passed back and forth again. "Will you tell me what is wrong? You are scaring me Roza." I said gently, getting up to make her run into my chest and the minute she did I rapped my arms around her.

"Do you still want to be a father now?" She asked.

"Why do you want to be a mother? I wish I could give you that but I can't and I'm sorry for that. But if being a mother is that important…" I trailed off. I never know she wanted to be a mother and this made it even worse, being here in _my_ mother's house and to top that off nana thinks it's a good idea. "I understand… if this is what you really want. I won't sto…" I was stopped with her lips on mine. How she managed to get up to them is be on me. But I'm not complaining.

"I do want to be a mother, but only to your children." She said. I don't see how that could happen. She looked at me then took my hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I wish there was a little one in their growing." I said kissing her forehead. if I could have one with it would be to have a little baby girl with Roza.

"You don't have to wish, there is." She said with a smile on her face. What? What is she talking about? I just looked at her. "Dimitri you're going to be a father. And I'm going to be a mother. I'm pregnant." she added when she noticed I didn't get what she was saying and with that darkness took over.

Plz review... plz :) sorry its short but its easer because my bitch of a step-mother (Ang.) doesn't like me writing or being on the computer and my step-dad (mike) doesn't care if Ang. and I are fighting…. Its easer keeping it from her… :) peace till later…ok I lied this is the last till next week…

Peace to my readers I love you all ;) (the wink is for the person I've been talkin to… and I'll have my family pray for him… if that's ok)


	8. Chapter 8

Ok its longer than I normally do but I had some time on my hands

DPOV

I opened my eyes to see Sonya and rose looking down at me. "What happened?" I asked. Roza was lying on my chest and I was lying on my back in the kitchen. Sonya looked like she just watched a comedy movie, there were tears in her eyes, and her cheeks were bright red like she's been laughing.

"You passed out, and took me with you comrade." Said Roza kissing my noise like I had her earlier that night! Sonya started to laugh again.

What was in she said before I passed out… oh yea… something about being a father. "Did you something about being a father?" I asked and as the words left my mouth Sonya stopped laughing and looked at us laying on the floor dumfounded. Roza nodded "but you can't… I mean how… but, but, but you're a Dampier and I'm a Dampier. How did this happen?" I asked looking Roza in the eyes.

"Well I do believe you stuck your dick in my…" she started to say but I put my hand over her mouth.

"I am well aware how it happened. But I mean to say why did you get pregnant?" I said taking my hand off her mouth.

She smiled, and just looked at me "aren't you happy?"

"Yes more than you can think, but I was ready for everything but this." I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father.

"So was I. but we, Alberta and me, think it's because of spirit." She explained. "There are some old stories and Alberta made me take a pregnancy test." I grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her with as much force as at the airport, only more. Her lips parted and her Tung pushed in to my mouth tasting everything. I loved the taste of her. She tastes to good for words, like that first piece of double fudge triple chocolate chip ice cream cake. My hands were touching every part of her that they could.

"Well I think I'm going to go before cloths start coming off." Sonya said turning to the walk out of the room. As she walked out I could have sworn I heard 'and the tables turn.' But I could have imagined it all.

…

After what seemed like hours I picked up Roza and walked to my room. Momma's door was open so I put rose on my bed and went to my mother's door to close in, "Dimka what did she want?" momma asked from her bed.

"Just to tell me something important," I said facing her. "I will tell you in the morning with everyone else momma. Now got to sleep." I said closing her door.

I walked into my room and rose was lying on the bed and it made me a little hard. "Well, well, well what is this?" she said pointing a little white spot. 'Shit, I forgot to change to my sheets.' I thought jumping on the bed, and there was not one squeak. "Is it what I think it is?" she asked pulling me to her.

"Oh I got carried away thinking of you one night." I said kissing her hard. "Then momma almost put her hand in it the next day," I laughed as she pushed me away to get up. As she got up I grabbed her hand and pulled her back on the bed. "And where do you think you're going?" I asked trapping her under me. I had one hand on the each side of her head and my legs were trapping hers to the bed.

"Well I was going to change into my pajamas…" she said in a 'duh you dumb ass!' kinda way. When I started to kiss down her jaw to her neck, when I got to her neck I started to suck on it a little and I got a moan out of it.

It turned me on so much "I could… help you with… the taking of the cloths… off if …you… would… like" I said in between kisses. God I wanted her so bad, I can't stand it.

"Not in your mother's house. It would feel wrong." She said pulling me back up to her lips. "And I need sleep. I didn't sleep at all on the plain cuz I was to scared," Kissing me again.

"Ok, ok fine." I said getting up and as I did get up my phone buzzed. I looked at it and it was Alberta. "She doesn't know you're here does she." I said looking at the text; _tell me you have Rose…_ 'yupp she didn't know she's here' I thought as rose got up.

"She wouldn't have let me come and she was going to make me wait a whole week to tell you" she said walking to me and kissed me in that way that makes me forget everyone and everything. God I want her.

I pulled back and looked at my phone sent; _yes I do, and I'll bring her home when I come home because she won't come without me and I think my family wants to get to know the mother of my child… :) _ I showed rose before I sent it and she giggled in that giggle that turns me on. "Why are you torturing me?" I asked as she walked to the door with her pj's. "I don't think you have to leave to change. I've seen all of you, you do know." I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her neck.

"No I can't because we'll end having sex and like I said not in your mother's house." She said pushing me away. I flopped on the bed with a huff. "You dork." And with that she walked to the bathroom to change. I took off my pants and shirt and crawled in between the sheets and waited for rose.

When she walked in she was in little shorts and a tank top. "God _is _trying to kill me" was all I said. She laughed and curled up to me, and it was heaven.

Ok so there not going to have sex in the house but they may in the grocery store, mall (changing room, photo booth), mom's car, or some were you guys can think of that I can't… hehehe help me think of the most kinkiest place you can think of…

Review, review… ;)


	9. Chapter 9

D's mothers POV.

'Well this is going to be one hell of a week…' I thought as Dimka closed my bedroom door before he went to bed. 'I can't believe this single girl has this effect on my baby boy. And why is she here? Ma knows but says that it is Dimka's businesses and that he will tell me when he is ready. Ma is never that willing to let people into the family. She must be a good person…' I thought as I rolled over and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

D's nana's POV

'Throws two are in for a big surprise. But I like her, she has a good heart and will make a good guardian but in even better mother' I got in bed and went to bed having one of the best sleeps I have had in a very long time, knowing my grandson has a bright futcher

Sonya's POV

'Oh god, I can't believe it, god, this is great,' I laughed as I got ready for bed. As I lay in bed I heard a door open and footsteps to the bathroom. I got out of bed and looked out the door. I say rose walk into the bathroom with other cloths. 'Wow so there not doing and thing… I so did not expect this.' I thought as I caroled back in bed.

RPOV

'God I hate doing the right thing.' I thought as I walked to the bathroom. I noticed Sonya walk to her door and look out when I passed by. 'God I hope I don't end up like her.' I got to the bathroom and quickly changed, and then went back to my beautiful, sexy, godlike man. When I walked back in to his room his eyes popped and he didn't even bother to try to not let me see, then the little he said "god is trying to kill me" and I couldn't help the laugh that accepted. I curled up into his side and raped my arms around him. He fell asleep within the next ten minutes; I lay up think of Dimitri's and my new family. 'God this is going to be hard to be Lissa's guardian and a mother but I will not abandon my baby' I thought as my phone buzzed from the night stand. It was Lissa…'oh shit I didn't tell her I was leaving' I looked at the text: _I have big news… were the hells are you? _

Well I can lie and say I was sent off to some camp for bad people or I could tell her the truth… 'Ah what the hell she'll find out sooner or later':_ Russia… don't freak I'm with d we'll be home at the end of the week. _ And then I turned off my phone and Dimitri's arms pulled me in to his chest "Roza I love you and our little girl so much." He muttered in his sleep. That put a smile on my face and I fell asleep thinking of my new family.

**The next morning**

DPOV

I woke up hugging a pillow and not my beautiful, pregnant Roza. I sat up to look around my room and didn't see her. I got up and put a pair of sweet pants on and went down stairs. Roza, Sonya, and momma were sitting on the couch. Roza was sitting in the middle with a big book on her lap. "I see your all getting along together." I said walking down the last few steps.

Roza got up and ran to me and kissed me once before saying, "good morning ah sladkaya." She looked at momma, "did I say it right?" (ah sladkaya- sweet one)

"Oh no not the baby stories," I said pulling rose back to the couch and pulling her on to my lap. "You couldn't wait till I was up to defend myself before you pulled them out." I said as I rapped my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder. She pulled my baby book back onto our lap.

"You look so cut here." She said pointing to a picture of me when I was 7. Five of my friend and I were playing some game, where you drink as much water as you can and the first one the pee there pants loses, I was determined to win. I had downed like 20 bottles of water and there were only two of us left. I was red in the face and holding myself my friend was jumping up and down, you can't really see him because he's blurred, after my 21st bottle of water and his 19th he peed. In the picture next to that one I was making a run for the nearest tree.

"God that was a good day," I said telling rose what happened. "But not as good as yesterday," I said closing the book.

"Hay I wasn't dun looking at that." She said trying to pull it out of my hands.

I had a firm grip on it and she couldn't get it. After about a minute she realized this and stopped pulling. "We have something to tell everyone, or do you not want to tell them?" I asked looking her in the eye. She was now sitting sidewise on my lap looking at momma. She looked down and I could tell she was scared. "I will tell her if you don't want to say anything."

"Don't you think we should talk about this first?" she asked looking up and in to my eyes.

"Excuse us." I said In Russian to momma, and picked Roza up and walked into the kitchen. I sat her down on the counter and pushed her legs open so I could stand with one on either side of me. "I love you and I hope you love me," I said pulling her chin up so she was looking into my eyes.

"I do love you. But what if that don't like me?" she said putting her head on my sholder.

I rubbed small circles on her back trying to comfort her. It worked. I noticed her solders slump a little and she took a deep breath. "Like I said at the airport, they will love you just as much as I do. I mean you already have nana on our side and let me tell you that is the one that really counts." I said jokingly she pulled back and looked at me. "I love you and they will, do love you." I said pulling her down off the counter.

"Ok but you tell them I don't think I would be able to," She said looking up at me. I kissed her and pulled her back into the living room.

The only one in the room was momma "everyone else said they know what's going on." Momma said when we walked back in. "so what's going on Dimka. Is something wrong?" momma asked

"Nothing's wrong momma everything fine. No more than fine life's perfect." I said. Rose sat on the far end of the couch and I sat in the middle of her and momma.

I grabbed Roza's hand and placed it on my lap. "Momma" I said looking at my mother "rose and I…" I looked at rose. "Rose is shadow kissed. Do you know what that is momma? I know it's not know every where…" I said looking her.

"Yes, I know what it is." She nodded. "Your father was shadow kissed to his best friend." I nodded 'yes the bastard was shadow kissed'

"Well that allowed rose to be able to conceive my child." I said smiling. I looked at momma she looked confused, "momma we're going to have a baby."

She screamed and jumped up walked to Rose pulled her up and hugged her. "Oh my god I'm going to be a grandmother to Dimka's baby." She pulled me up and hugged me to. "When you said she was a Dampier… I am very sorry for not bring you in to this family with open arms rose. I just…" she trailed off.

"it's ok I understand. I would want a grandchild from him to." Rose said hugging her back. This is going to be a good thing. We have five days left till we have to go home and in that time rose can get to know my family.

Ok plz review this one I did while I was babysitting my brat of a step-brother and step-sister.

:)) (makes me think of a fat man…)

Dimitri's dad maybe coming into the story when they ether get back to the U.S. or after the kid is born…

I may be ending the story after the baby is born and go into a second story from the child's POV…

Tell me what you think of my ideas

And I promise the title will make sense later

Plz review…

Ok so this has nothing to do with this story but I just put up another story yesterday its in twilight


	10. Chapter 10

DPOV

We leave in two days and my family love rose. Even she and Sonya get along together. Sonya's been helping rose with the idea of becoming a stay at home mother like her but I am far from letting that happen.

Rose will be a great guardian and if anyone has to quite there job it will be me. I'd love to quite being a guardian for rose and I's child, but only for rose there would be no one else in this world that would make my stop my job. But rose came up with this plan B, she calls it, that if she quit her job it would give her more range with the way she can protect Lissa, and she wouldn't have to answer to anyone. I don't see it but if rose wants to do something she'll do it with or without my permission. And that's one of the many reasons I fell in love with her.

We were lying in bed; Rose was drawling circles on my chest playing with my hair, when a little nock came from the door. "Come in" rose yelled sitting up, and yes she was fully clothed, we had not done anything among the dirty in my mother's house. We came close but never did, and it was rose who stopped us every time. Her self-control has gotten better but I just wish it could of gotten better after we got home.

Momma walked in "rose do you want to go out with us this evening?" rose looked at me I nodded. For some reason she didn't like doing anything I didn't approve on anymore. Well that is when I came to doing things with momma and nana.

"Were you going" she asked. We hadn't left the house for much only for things that were really important.

"We don't have anywhere planed but we might be going for a walk after dinner." Momma said. She looked at me and said "nana said she would like to come to but only if you are going, Dimka."

Well this was not what I was planning for tonight, but the park will work to. "Yes momma. We will go." I said kissing rose on the forehead. "And momma can I talk to you before dinner? I have a question." I said as she turned to close the door on her way out.

"Yes Dimka. And dinner will be in half an hour." She said closing the door all the way.

"What are you asking her before dinner?" Roza asked; as I pulled her back down to lay on my chest.

"Nothing important" but really that was the biggest lie of my life. I was going to ask momma for her grate grandma's wedding ring. Nana gave it to momma when she got pregnant for the first time. I'll be the first one to get married to someone momma and nana like in the family. I just hope they think rose is worthy of it, but they probable will given I am the favorite.

Rose and I lied in bed till about 10 minutes before dinner. When we got up I went to ask momma about the ring and rose went to clean up for dinner. "Momma, can I ask you something?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes just let my take dinner out of the oven and I'll meat you on the porch." She said with her back to me.

"Thank you." I walked to the porch and sat on the steps. This is where we talked when I was just a boy. 'I can do this' I thought looking up at the sky. The sun was still out and bight. If we were going out momma would feel better during the day.

"You wanted to talk to me Dimka." I jumped I hadn't noticed her sit next to me. "Ah it is important I can see." She said with a smile.

"Yes it is. I was wondering if I could have the…" I trailed off if momma said, no I will not be coming back and I don't know if I could do that. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Can I have grant grandma's old wedding ring?" I said with my eyes closed. "I'm going to ask rose to marry me." I opened my eyes to see momma holding the ring out to me. "Did nana tell you I was going to?" I asked shocked. Nana didn't give off any singe of knowing. I took the ring; it had a silver band and, let me tell you it was perfect for _rose _because, it had a little red rose in the middle of it with litter diamonds around it.

"No I don't think she knows. But she might suspect you." She said getting up. "Come on before dinner gets cold." She said walking back in to the house.

…

That night my family went to the park. Nana and Sonya sat on a park bench after about 20 minutes. Momma Rose and I walked around a little. I was hopping momma would get tiered soon but another 20 minutes passed. Momma and Rose talked about the baby and things like that. Finely after about an hour of walking momma got tiered, she said she was going to sit with Sonya and nana to watch the sun set.

Rose and I walked farther away from my family and around some trees so they couldn't see what I was going to do. "Rose I love you." I said coming to a stop. I wrapped my arms around her waist with her back to me.

"I love you too." She said placing her hands on her belly. "And I love our baby."

"Spiking of the baby, I think a child should be raised by two loving," I kissed her on the back of the head. "Married parents," I said rocking her back and forth.

"Are you saying you don't want the baby?" She whispered with tears in her voice. "I thought you wanted kids." Yes defiantly tears.

I turned her around "of course I want kids. But I think we should be married before he or she gets here." I said pulling the ring from my pocket. I got down on one knee and said grabbing Roza's left hand in mine. "Rosemarie Hathaway I love you with all of my heart and will love this baby just as much." I said putting my hand on her belly. "Will you marry me?" I asked

I single tear fell from her eye. "Yes" and I pushed the ring on to her ring finger just as she jumped on me making me fall backwards.

If you want me to go into the lemony goodness of what they do tell me and I may but if I don't get board. But I may just make them go home to the U.S…. but probably not… **plz review**...


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you saying you don't want the baby?" She whispered with tears in her voice. "I thought you wanted kids." Yes defiantly tears.

I turned her around "of course I want kids. But I think we should be married before he or she gets here." I said pulling the ring from my pocket. I got down on one knee and said grabbing Roza's left hand in mine. "Rosemarie Hathaway I love you with all of my heart and will love this baby just as much." I said putting my hand on her belly. "Will you marry me?" I asked

I single tear fell from her eye. "Yes" and I pushed the ring on to her ring finger just as she jumped on me making me fall backwards.

DPOV

The minute I hit the ground she giggled. It was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. "I love you, and" she kissed me once quickly on the lips "needed you." She said.

I didn't get what she meant at first but after she had my shirt off it clicked. "not here Roza" I kissed her. I didn't want to stop I haven't had my Roza in just about two weeks, but I didn't want to have sex with her in the middle of a Russian park with my family right on the other side of a couple trees.

"But I want you. I haven't had you in over a week." She pouted, kissing down my chest. "I want you, I need you" she said turning me on. I picked her up and cared her further in to the trees, leaving my shirt where it lay, so that no one would see us. She wiggled out of my grip and was in front of me pushing me up against a tree.

"Roza…" I monad into her mouth, she pulled back and looked me in the eyes. She kissed down my bear chest and started to suck just above my pants. Her hands were rubbing over the bulge showing throw my pants. I let out a moan when I felt my belt loosen. My hands were pulling my hair so I didn't pull hers. "Roza…" (Moan)… I need you."

"I know, comrade" she said looking up at me. She winked and my pants fell to the ground. She took my length in her hand and stroked me very slowly. Her eyes met mine and she had a smile playing on her lips. "Does this feel good" she asked.

"It feel ama…" just then she squeezed a little harder and went a little faster. I let out a long soft moan.

She stayed at this pace for about 30 seconds. Then squeezed so hard my eyes closed and my head feel against the tree, and just as my eyes closed I felt the warmth of her mouth on the head of my penis. She kissed it then devowered it in her mouth. I let out a loud long moan. She moan after my moan and it felt wonderful. "ROZA…ROZA…"I repeated over and over again. "Roza I gonna cum" just as I started to pull out of her mouth she sucked harder and I came in her mouth.

I yelled her name and then something fell on me. I let out a yell of pain as it ran its claws down my bear chest. Roza jumped up and screamed. Her hands in her hair flinging it every which way, and that's when I noticed a squirrel sitting on the ground. "Roza stop." I said pulling her into my bleeding chest where its claws scratched me. I nut fell on my head and I looked up to see the tree full of squirrels. Roza looked to and ran me on her heals.

When we were out of the trees I felt a breeze where a breeze should not be. "Oh my god," I looked to my right to see Sonya looking at me with shock in her eyes. I looked down and noticed at the same time rose did that I don't have any pants on.

Ok I couldn't resist not putting Sonya in here or the squirrel.

But plz review, review, review.

:)


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so last chapter I didn't do good with the lemon but it was the best I could do while babysitting… and the squirrel thing that happened to my older step-sister it was funny her boy friend came running out of the backyard butt naked it was funny cuz he was hot as hell…lol….and I thought my dad was going to kill them… first penis I ever saw…lol

Ok so here we go…

"_Oh my god," I looked to my right to see Sonya looking at me with shock in her eyes. I looked down and noticed at the same time rose did that I don't have any pants on._

DPOV

I pulled Roza in front of me not letting Sonya see my lower half. "I don't even want to know…" she looked at my face and said that momma was ready to go and to hurry up.

"We'll be right there." I said she turned around and a squirrel ran past us pulling a pace of jeans. "Well I don't think I'm getting thaws pants back." I said when Sonya was out of site.

"What are you going to do about pants?" Rose asked turning to look at me. She put her hands on the cuts on my chest. I winched and she pulled back.

"I don't know but I think I can make something out of my shirt….or not." I said as I noticed a dog walking off with it.

"Hear" rose said pulling her sweater off. I took it and wrapped it around my waist covering myself. Rose had on a very little T on and it was very hard not to take her. "Let's go" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me to face my family butt naked.

"This is going to be very weird" I said walking around the trees. Rose was walking in front of me so that no one would guess right off the bat that I didn't have any pants on.

"Dimka what took you so long." Momma asked "and did Sonya come back saying that 'there is no way in hell we could get her to go back and get you.'" Momma asked standing up. Then she noticed rose wasn't warring her sweater. "Rose where is yo…" she looked at me and her eyes widened. "Ok let's go home" she said helping nana up.

They started to walk to the car and I noticed Sonya wasn't here. "momma where is Sonya?" I asked looking around.

"In the car" she said not looking at me. "Come, you two in the back Rose you in the middle."

"Yes mam" Roza said pulling me the rest of the way back to the car. "Are we going to tell them in the car or in when we get home?" Roza asked. I didn't get what she was saying until she put her left hand up and looked at her engagement ring.

"I think it would do better if we told them when I have pants on." I said kissing her ring. "I love you." I said as we all got in the car and drove home.

When we got home I went striate up stares and put on my lounge pants. Roza was sitting on the couch looking at my baby book again. She looked a little sad. I want over to her and sat next to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she looked up at me. "I want to make one of these for our baby. But I want to start it now." She said putting the book down and turning to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. How are we supposed to start now if the baby isn't even here yet? I asked myself.

She smiled and took my hand and placed it on her still flat belly. "Well, we take a picture of me now with my stomach showing and every month till the baby comes. And we also take a picture of everyone in your family and in mine, even if the only people in mine are my mother and Lissa. And after that we take pictures at the doctors, and everything else that has to do with the baby." She said leaning back on me.

"Ok" I said rubbing Roza's belly. "Do you want to tell my family before or after dinned about the engagement?" just as a flash of light flashed from the kitchen door way.

I looked up to see nana holding a camera. "I wanted to start right now so I asked nana to help." Roza smiled at me. "And I think we should tell them now if that's ok with you."

I pulled her up and we went into the kitchen. "Momma, Sonya, nana, can we talk to you?" I asked sitting down at the table. Roza sat next to me, much to my dislike.

"Yes Dimka." Momma said sitting across from us.

I pulled Roza's left hand up on to the table, looked down at her ring and started to play with it. "Dimka you did it already" momma asked smiling at us. "Well than I now understand what happened at the park." She said hugging Roza. "Welcome to the family" and she got up to finish dinner.

Sonya looked shocked "don't you think your moving a little fast?" she asked standing in the door way of the kitchen.

"No, I love Roza and want to make her and our baby my life now before she's born." I said kissing Roza on the cheek. Sonya ran from the room. "I love you."

"I love you, too" she said getting up and walking after Sonya. I was watching her go after my sister when I got slapped in the face. It didn't hurt, but still.

I looked to the person in front of me and it was nana. I was shocked. "Nana what was that for?" I asked placing my hand where she slapped me in the face.

"you are not to upset your sister. She is pregnant, just like your Roza." She said walking away. 'I didn't mean to upset her I was just telling my family, some of the most important peoples in my life, that I was getting married to the women I loved.' I thought as I got up to fallow the girls. 'ill apologize to Sonya and see what happens from there.' I walked up the stairs and hared crying from Sonya's room.

I walked to her door and heard Roza and Sonya talking about…me!

Ok there's the next chapter in my lovely story… tell me if you loved it or hated it…

Review and I'll love you even more…

;)


	13. Chapter 13

**DPOV**

"I love Dimka, I do. He's just perfect. And momma and nana always wanted grandchildren from him. They never really cared if the rest of us gave it to them. They just wanted them from…DIMKA…" Sonya said and from the sound of her voice she was making a face as she said my name. "I'm glad you're in the family rose, I am… it's just… I never thought of Dimitri settling down or having kids. And now that he is I don't think my kids will be info for them. I mean look at who its mother will be. Then look at who its father will be." She said it sounded like she had tears in her eyes. It broke my heart to hear this. "You're so beautiful, and strong, and free willed. And Dimka is so well controlled, and hansom, and with that your baby should perfect."

"Oh Sonya…" rose said "your mother and grandmother love you and your kids just as much as Dimitri. They have you here when Dimitri will be in the U.S. with me. Yes the baby will come and visit but not like your baby's can. They can be raised by their grate-grandmother, grandmother, and their mother."

I pushed the door open just info to see rose and Sonya. Rose was holding Sonya and she was crying into rose's shirt. Sonya's back was to me so she didn't see me walk in. rose looked up and saw me. I put my finger up to my lips to show rose not to let Sonya know I was here. I walked around rose and replaced her arms with mine. I was hugging Sonya now and rose was walking out of the room to give Sonya and me some time to talk.

Sonya looked up and saw me "I headed what you were telling Roza." I said pulling her onto my lap like our father did whenever he came to visit and Sonya was upset. "Momma and nana love you and they love Palll, and will love the your new baby just as much. Me having a baby with rose does not change that." I said as she cried even harder. "And one day you will find someone to love you like Roza and I and help you finish raising your kids." I said but it seemed like she started to cry even hared. "Sonya what happened to the father of you baby?" I asked when I realized I never asked before. I just thought that he was a Mori that knocked her up and left. But her cries tell me differently now.

"H…he's p...p…Palll's father t…to." She cried. I know that she loved the man that is Pall's father very much and he loved her. His name was Bruce Stewart, but his mother would not see of him marring a Dampier. So instead of marring they said they would date till death made them part. His mother found out of this and would not let them see each other ever again. Bruce tried to see Sonya many times but never did he get past his mother.

"Oh Sonya… I'm so sorry." I said rubbing small circles on her back.

"His mother had him killed, Dimka, killed when she found out that I was pregnant with his child again." she sobbed even harder into my chest. I healed her for what seemed like hours. I didn't know what to say, so I just haled her till she stopped. When she pulled back she looked up at me and said "I am very happy for you and rose." She said hugging me one last time, wipping her eyes on the back of her hand, before getting up and leaving the room.

…

The last day Roza and I were in Russia we took as many pictures as we could. Of the family, of the house, and everything else we could. After lunch I started to pack our bags so we could go home tomorrow. I noticed my cell phone was sitting on my dresser. I didn't notice nor did I use it in all most a week. When I picked it up I noticed I had one missed call from Alberta and six missed call from a number I haven't seen in all most 10 years. The six missed call from the numbed I haven't seen in all most 10 years I deleted all of them, not even listening to them. Then I lessoned to Alberta's voice mail.

_Dimitri when you get off the plain Princess Dragomir and Lord Ozar will be waiting for you and rose. _Then the line went died. 'ok that makes finding a car easy.' I thought as rose walked into the room. "you will be happy to know that Lissa will be at the airport when we get back" I said as she walked over to me and hugged me.

"Oh crap…" she said turning from me "I didn't tell her about the baby" she said placing her hand on her stomach.

"We can tell everyone at the academy tomorrow when we get back if you like." I said pulling her back into my arms so that her back was to me and kissing from her ear down her neck.

My thumbs slipped down a little into the top of her pants and pulled at them. I didn't pull down but I was getting the point across they I wanted her. Her head fell back on my sholder and she let out a long, soft moan. I sucked on her neck a little and bit at it gently. "Dimitri, babe I know, I know but I don't want to be disrespectful to your mother by having sex in her house." She said in between moans. With each moan I was getting more and more turned on. I wanted her so much. I completely forgot that we were in my mother's house

My hand were now down her pants playing with her clit. She bucked into my hand and she moaned "Dimitri" biting down on her lip. I let one finger slip in and I stared to move it in and out at a slow pace. She moaned and I added another finger and started to move them little faster. Her moans got louder as I hit the spots that drove her wild.

I was now giving her a third hickey on the back of her neck. She had one on her collarbone in the front and one up a little higher. The third one would be a little harder to see because her hair would cover it up.

My thumb was on her clit and I was going at a rather fast pace with three fingers in her. Her moans were getting louder and louder with every thrust of my fingers and I was getting turned on with every moan. I rubbed my erection on her back side giving myself a little pleasure as well. Her hand came back and started to rub me over pants. I let out a moan and she let one out right after mine.

I could tell she was getting ready to hit her high. Her hips bucked into my hand as she hit her orgasm. Just as she let out her final moan as she finished her orgasm and I kissed her lips with my hand still down her pants as the door opened…

**Oh…now see what happens when I'm sick… I get bitchy and leave you on a cliff…who will it be this time… Sonya again…Nana…Momma…Who? Whoever reviews and asks to know who I will send you a message telling you before I update… but only if you ask nice ;)… and tell me who you want it to be… I want to know what my fans want…**

**Review, review**


	14. Chapter 14

**And Bruce Stewart is a real person… he's my father and the only reason I don't have him is because of **_**his**_** mother… she is a bitch and said that my mother was only going for their money and that is not true… so you could said in a way my mother is a Dampier and my father is a Mior… but my father didn't die he's still out there… and I'm trying to find him… but I don't have a mother to ask because she died 10 years ago… sry about my little sap story there I just wanted you to know that Bruce Stewart is a real person…**

**Oh and thanks to the one out there that made my day the other day by giving me the longest review I've gotten so far…**

_Her hips bucked into my hand as she hit her orgasm. Just as she let out her final moan as she finished and I kissed her lips with my hand still down her pants as the door opened._

DPOV

I pulled my hand out so fast you would have thought it was on fire. "UNCLE DIMKA" yelled a little voice, and Palll ran into my room. He stopped when he saw Roza. His face got red and he looked down at his feet. "Hi ma'am" he said not looking up. "I'm sorry I didn't know you had a friend over." As he was looking down at his feet I pulled the little bottle of hand sanitizer off my dressed and cleaned my hands.

As he started to turn around to leave, I walked past rose and scooped Pall up "there is someone I want you to meet." I said bring him back to Roza. "This is your new soon to be aunt." I said to Pall, putting him down in front of Roza.

She bent down and put her hand out, "hi Pall, I'm rose." She said as he took her hand and shook it "your uncle Dimka said you wanted to be a guardian just like him." She said looking at him. He blushed and nodded.

Pall turned to me and said in Russian "she's really pretty"

I laughed and said in Russian "yes, yes she is."

"what are you boys talking about?" Roza asked standing striate up with her hands on her hands.

Pall turned redder and looked at rose "I was telling uncle Dimka how pretty you are." He said looking her in the eye. I had to give him credit. I couldn't even tell her how pretty… sexy she was when I first met her, but my 7 year old nephew could. God that makes me feel like a pussy.

"Why thank you Pall." she said kissing him on the cheek. He's smile got so big and his eyes got even brighter.

"Pall you were told to leave uncle Dimka alone." Sonya said coming to the door. Pall took one last look at rose and ran out of the door grabbing his mother's hand "ok ok I'm coming." She laughed

I ran to the door and asked if Vika was home and just as I asked she cane running up the stairs. "DIMKA" she yelled she ran right into my arms and I swung her in a circle. When I put her down she asked in Russian "why are you home?"

"Oh, just a little thing like I'm going to be a dad." I said like it was nothing. She squealed and hugged me again. Vika and I are the closest in the family. She calls me about two times a week sometimes more. I never did tell her I was home because then she would ask why I was and I would have to tell her. I don't want her to be disappointed in me in any way.

She pulled back and asked who the mother was and why I didn't tell her. "Would you like to meet the woman of my dreams?" I asked. I never did tell her rose was my student or that she was a Dampier but I don't think she'll care in the slightest.

"Yes, is she hear?" she asked. I nodded and took her hand taking her into my room. Rose was finishing up packing up our bags and didn't see us walk back in.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed the hickey on the very back of her neck. She turned around in my arms and tried to pull my head down but I turned her so she could see Vika. "Roza this is my sister Viktoria, Vika this is my fiancée Rosemary Hathaway."

"The rose Hathaway?" she asked she looked so happy when rose nodded "oh my god I can't believe it…" then her face changed. "Wait, you're a Dampier and so is my brother." She said looking rose in the face. "How is my brother the father?" she looked at me and I knew what was crossing her mind.

"It's a long story… you see she's shadow kissed. Like dad was." I said "she is bound to Princess Dragomir. The princess brought her back to life after a very bad car crash a couple of year's ago and then we ended up sleeping together a few of weeks ago" I looked at Roza remembering our first time. I was so scared of fucking it up. It was Roza's first time; I got the privilege of taking her virginity. I was the first and last man she would ever make love to, I hoped.

"I love your brother with all of my hear_t. _He was the only man I ever loved or made love to." Roza said looking Vika strait in the eyes.

"So she's the someone special you're always telling me about." Vika said with a frown, her head tilted a little to the right, and her lips were pushed out a little also.

"Yes she is." Roza and I were now sitting on my bed. I patted the spot next to me and for Vika to sit.

"Vika honey Jace is heard." Yelled momma up the stairs, "he wants to know if you want to go out to night."

"Coming momma" Vika was glaring a Roza and I. "bye Dimka…Rose." She walked to the door and just when she was going to leave she turned and asked "how long are you _both _going to be here?"

"We leave tomorrow." I said with my guardian mask on.

"Good" and she left.

Ok in all the story's I've read so far rose and Victoria become good friends I love Viktoria but I don't want to Wright something that is in every story… so Viktoria won't like rose till later.

Review, Review, Review…


	15. Chapter 15

DOPV

Vika ended up staying at a friend's house that night, so I didn't get to her the whole time she and I were both home. I don't get why she doesn't like rose, but I plan to find out before the wedding.

My mother drove rose and I to the air port for our flight back home. Before we left Sonya and rose promised to write and call each other all the time. 'Maybe Roza and Vika can be like that one day' I thought as I got our bags out of the back seat. I set them down on the sidewalk and walked back to mamma. She pulled me into a huge and kissed my cheek. "I'll call when we land" I said "and I will want to talk to Vika." I added in Russian, pulling back. Momma hugged rose and we said our goodbyes.

We had first class seats thanks to Lissa. She paid for our flight back home with a little wining and begging from rose. She said that she would tell Lissa why she couldn't buy her own ticket when we got there. I told rose that I could buy her ticket and mine back home.

The seats were big and comfortable, which was good because Rose was starting to get back pains, and that is the only reason I let Lissa buy the ticket. I wouldn't be able to afford a first class seat for only one of us let alone both.

The flight attendant came by asking if we needed anything the plane took off. Roza asked for anything chocolate and a soda. I just got a bottle of water. She came back and had a king size Hershey bar for rose and a dr. pepper. She gave me the water but brushed her fingers agents mine as she handed it to me.

Rose let out a growl as the flight attendant walked away. Rose pulled me into a long passionate kiss and it turned me on. Any time rose kisses me I get a little turned on but this was full erection a medially. It hurt like hell at fires but then Roza's hand slipped off my chest and on to me hardness. I let out a very, very quiet moan and Roza pulled back to look at me, then she looked down and smiled.

There wasn't anyone looking at us and no one could see my erection because I sat next to the window and Roza sat next to me. The seat next to rose was empty so we pretty much had some privacy. Rose's hand, that she didn't move from my hip moved back and covered my manhood. Roza looked up into my eyes and started to put presser there then she moved it so there was friction. I let my head fall back and I closed my eyes. It felt so good, but if hurt to because my pants wouldn't allow me to fully extend.

Roza started to kiss my jaw and rub faster and harder. I needed release and I needed it now. "Roza…"I whispered because I couldn't get anything else out. "Roza stop. I need to go to the bathroom" I said pushing her hand away and getting up. She stopped me by standing up and taking my hand, and leading me to the bathroom.

As a teen I always fantasized about having sex on a plain but never thought I really would. But then again I did have rose as the love of my life. She pulled me to the bathroom and pushed me in. when she came in and locked it, there was a knock on the rose opened it just eon to stick her head out. Her ass was stuck out there so far I couldn't help but smack it. She let out a little yelp and said "may I help you" to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Umm I don't think there should be more than one person in a bathroom at a time." said the woman who got Roza started.

"Thank you for your input, but I don't really give a damn" said Roza wiggling her ass. I smacked it again and this time she pulled in and slammed the door in her face. "Bitch" she mumbled. She pushed me down on the toilet straddled me kissing me as hard as she could. I was still hard and I know Roza could feel it, by the way she was moving her hips on me.

She rubbed against me and I moaned into her mouth. "Roza…Roza I need…" but she was already unzipping my pants. She wrapped her hand around me and started to jack me with as much forces she could.

She did this for a couple minutes then she said "cum for me babe. I want you to cum" and her wish was my command, I came all over her hand.

"Roza" I said looking her in the eye. 'I've wanted to do this for so long' I thought as I flipped her on to the toilet in my place. I polled her paints down and pulled her out just a little so that I could fit my head in between her legs.

I licked her clit before she knew what hit her. "Dimitri" she said grabbing a hold of my hair.

I started to suck gently on her clit and slide my tong in and out of her entrance. She moaned and it made me want her even more. I nipped at her making her wine that she couldn't take it and I needed to enter her. "Oh babe, OH…" she said coming to her orgasm trying not to get to loud.

My pants were off and so were hers. She pushed me down onto the toilet and started to straddle me again, but this time she slid down on me. She let out a moan sat there for a moment adjusting to my size. After a couple of seconds she started to move her hips on a circular motion. It felt amazing. It's been two whole weeks since we've had sex and it was needed.

...

After we were cleaned up and dressed we walked out of the bathroom as if nothing happened. There were people looking at us but rose turned to me and kissed me. When she turned around an older family hissed but rose walked up to them and put out her left hand. "Oh my dear, that is the most beautiful ring I ever saw," said the women taking Roza's hand. Rose looked at me and I walked to her side wrapping my arms around her waist and placing my chin on the top of her head. "And he's so handsome" the older woman said grabbing the man's hand next to her.

I smiled and put out my hand to shake there's "I'm Dimitri, and this is my fiancée, rose." I said taking the older man's that wasn't being held.

"I'm Jezebel and this is my husband Jace," said jezebel taking Roza's hand. "Jace get up and let the pregnant woman sit down." She said playfully smacking her husband in the arm.

"Yes dear" he said getting up and offering his set to rose.

"No we have sets just back hear" rose said pointing to the sets two rows back.

"Good the men can go sit there." Jezebel said pulling rose down in to the set.

"Do I really look pregnant?" rose asked looking at Jezebel then to me. "You said I didn't look pregnant" she said with tears in her eyes.

"You don't…" I was cut off by jezebel and Jace laughing

"No dear, no. you have that special glow to you." Jezebel said grabbing her hand. "Now go sit down," jezebel said looking at Jace and me. "I want to know how you asked her" she smiled at me and patted my hand.

I leaned over and kissed Roza, "I love you" I said before I turned to leave.

"Love you more" she said waving at me.

When Jace and I got to rose and my sets I looked at the time to see how much more time we had till we got home. We still had 11 and a half hours. "So did you ask her to marry you because she's going to have your child?" Jace asked sitting in Roza's set.

"No, I was going to ask even if she wasn't." I said "we didn't think she could get pregnant" I added when he looked at me.

"So why were you in Russia?" he asked

"Visiting my family," I said

"And you're going to America because?" he asked.

'What is with the questions' I thought "back to her family" I said just as I heard a piercing cry and shout up, to look at rose. She was on her feet to looking back at me. our eyes met and I motioned for her to come back to me. She excused her-self and ran to my arms.

Jace had gone back to his set when I looked up from Roza. She was crying in my arms. I sat down with her on my lap. "its ok. Everything is ok." I said looking around and noticing a little boy standing next to a row of sets crying.

I got up placing rose in her set "what is it? What's wrong?" she asked looking up at me.

"Look at that little boy." I said walking to him. He looked at me and I smiled, he pointed to his set. There was a great big spider sitting on his set. I looked at it and it didn't move. It looked dead. I grabbed his hand and got down on my knees. "Hi, my name is Dimitri. What's yours?" I asked looking at him. He had bright blue eyes and black hair. His skin was super white, so I know he wasn't from Russia,

"Ash." He whispered looking down at his feet.

"Well Ash, do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" I asked

"No" he still didn't look up at me. "I don't have a mommy or a daddy" he said.

"Who are you on the plain with?"

"No one, the orphanage is sending me to a new orphanage in the united states because there is a family who wants to adopt me there." He said looking up at me for the first time.

"Well Ash would you like to sit with me and my fiancée until we get there?" I asked standing up.

His face lit up and he nodded. I walked with him back to my set. "Rose we have company," I said her eyes were still puffy but she wasn't crying any more. "Rose this is Ash, Ash this is rose."

Roza moved to my set and I sat in her set. Ash sat in the set next to me. "You look just like a picture on Lissa's computer," rose said looking at Ask with shock.

"What? Why does Lissa have a picture of Ash on her computer?" I asked looking at her.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out right, now." She said sitting back in her chair.

"Ash do you know who your adoptive parent's names are?" I asked looking back to him.

"Umm… I think their names are…" he stopped and thought about it for a moment.

Rose came back from Lissa's head. "she blocking me!" she said. she was pissed.

"their names are Christian Ozora, I think and the girls name is something that starts with a V and her last name has dragon in it." He said looking at me.

"you mean Christian Ozera and Vasilisa Dragomir," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I GOING TO KILL HER" rose yelled. I pulled her onto my lap and she started to cry her eyes out.

"did I do something to offend you miss." Ash asked in a little voice looking down at his feet.

"no, Lissa or your adoptive mother is rose's best friend, and she is upset that Lissa did not tell her" I said rubbing rose's back.

Sorry about the bathroom part…I'm still a virgin so I don't really have anything to go on….

And ok sorry about the holdup…and I know it's not a very good chapter but I've had a lot going on right now… I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but I can't promise anything

Review AND MAKE ME HAPPY so ill update faster… give me some ideas


	16. Chapter 16

DPOV

We ended up talking to him for the rest of the flight. Rose fell asleep, on my lap, with about two hours left of the flight. Ash and I talked in Russian for some time. It turns out that Ash is 10 years old. I also found out that his father was from Spain and his mother from Russia, he was born in Russia and they ended up lived there. He said he didn't have any family there and that the rest of his father's family was in America. His mother 'died' of a strigoi attack and his father 'died' months later at the hands of his 'dead' mother. It's been 4 years and the last thing he heard from them was that once he was olden of that they would come for him and they could be a family again. I know a lot about him by the time the plane landed.

I woke rose up about 20 minutes before we landed. I grabbed our bags from the carry on rack and we headed to the doors. Ash was standing in between rose and I when we walked off the plane. I looked up to see Christian and Lissa looking at us. I glared at Christian for the pain rose was in when she and I found out what was going on with Ash. He looked like he was going to piss himself, that brut a very little smile to my face. Lissa had the biggest smile on her face. "LISSA HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS, I AM SO PISSED!" Rose yelled running to Lissa. I ran up and put my arms around her waist. "Let me go." she said in a stern voice.

"Promise me you won't hurt Lissa." I said "this anger isn't good for the baby." I said in her ear so that no one near us would hear.

She turned around in my arms and cried. I healed her for a minute until Lissa came up behind her and tucker from my arms. I let out a growl but let go. I turned to Ash and saw him standing there looking at Christian with horror in his eyes. Ash ran to me "it's him, it's my dad, kill him, kill him, kill him" he yelled running behind my legs and pointing at Christian.

Rose and I want on red alert the minute he said this. Rose pushed Lissa behind her and I pushed both of them behind me. With the three of them behind me I got ready for a fight. A fight for the two people I love, my love's best friend, and the little boy I just meat, but then I noticed he was pointing at Christian. I looked at Christian then back to Ash. "He's not your not your dad Ash" I said getting down on one knee.

Rose let out a sie of relief and hugged Lissa. "oh god. This is not good for me." rose said with a laugh. "We have a lot to talk about later," Looking at Lissa.

"ASH, ASH ZERON." Yelled a woman from the door, "come on, we need to get to the orphanage

Ash looked at me "will I see you again?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes you will," Said Lissa.

Ash walked away and rose turned in to my arms her head in my chest, took a deep breath and said "why didn't you tell me?" not to me but to Lissa.

There was silence, then "but who is he?" rose asked turning to look at Lissa.

"Rose we should talk in the car" I said letting my hands run down her sides to her hand, she shivered and I smiled.

"Okay" and we walked to the car with Lissa and Christian, hand in hand, leading the way. When we got to the van Alberta was sitting in the driver set. She didn't look at me or rose. She gust stared striate head.

Rose and I sat all the way in the back and Lissa and Christian sat in front of us. Rose lay on my lap asking Lissa questions and Lissa answering them throw the bond. After about the 9th question I stopped listening and started rubbing roses back. About 20 minutes into rubbing her back she let out a moan. Alberta slamed on the brakes and turned in her set. "what are you two doing back there," she demanded.

Rose sat up "nothing Dimitri was rubbing my back, god do you really think we would do that here?" Rose asked

"Well he did have sex with his student so I don't really know." She said. I was appalled.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BISNESS IF WE HAD SEX OR NOT" Rose yelled

"my office the minute we get back. _Both_ of you" Alberta said turning back to the steering wheel.

When we got back rose and I went to Alberta's office and things didn't NOT go well.

**Ok so this chapter is small, very small. But no one is giving me idea's so…I NEED YOUR HELP PEOPLE.**

**I am not happy, happy not am i**

**I need reviews people… reviews but to all of you who HAVE given me reviews thank you so kindly from the bottom of my heart… you all put smiles on my face… like for real… all my teachers are like "what is sooo funny back there miss. Turvey" and I'm like "just my ass kickin fan's makin me happy" and there like "detention for not payin attention" and then I'm like….. "God cant a chick get a brake"**

**But I don't really care if I am getting them cuz that just means I can type more for you all.**

**Please help me help you by giving me ideas…**

**And for all of you that don't live in the U.S. of A. we (as in I) are not in a good place right now…**

**Peace to my loving fans…**

**:)**

**And P.S. next chapter is in rose's point of view**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own none of this story but Ash…(tear, tear,tear)**

**I don't think you should get this but everyone who dose review tells me I'm really good so I'm being nice…**

**RPOV**

When we got to Alberta's office there were three chairs. 'Very odd,' I thought. Her office was plain. There were only the chairs, which look like they were taken from a dinner table, and a desk, the desk had a bunch of papers on it. That's all, nothing else was in the room.

Dimitri took the set in the middle and I was walking to the set to the left of him, when he took me from the middle of the waist. I giggled and turned to him. The chairs didn't have arms so it was easy to straddle him. I sat on his lap and my lips met his with all the force in me. I kissed him with as much passion and force I could. He kissed me back and I forgot where I was.

His tong trailed along my bottom lip and I gave consent right away. The minute our tongs met fireworks went off. Me, of coerce, forgetting where we were let my hands move under his shirt and I traced my fingers along his godly sculpted abs.

But then someone cleared there thought and brought me back to where we were. I climbed off of my godly, sexy Russian and noticed Alberta sitting behind her desk. I sat in the chair next to Dimitri on his left.

"Okay, now that were all settled, I would like to talk to you both about the child." Alberta said, looking at Dimitri.

I can't believe it, "I am not a child. If you don't remember right I turned 18 two, almost three weeks ago, so you can shut your whor…" I was silenced by Dimitri putting his hand on my belly.

"Roza, she was talking about the baby." He said rubbing small circles on my stomach. "And you getting worked up like this is not good for the baby. Take a deep breath and calm down," he said taking my hand and looking back at Alberta. I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths, but what really calm me down was Dimitri holding my hand and rubbing little circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I'm sorry rose. I didn't mean to upset you," Alberta said looking at me. ¨but we need to discuss the well being of the baby,"

"I will be taking off until the baby is born and with Lissa being my charge I can take the baby to work with me." I said but the look on Alberta's face told me differently.

"With both of you being gardens, we'd like solders and such, in the human world." Alberta said looking at Dimitri and me. "You see in the army only one parent can be in the army. And you two being the first we have seen in a very long time, so we have to do treat it like that. Or at least till the child is old info to live at the school full time"

"No, no whey in hell is my baby living without a parent." I said like it was a known fact. "I'll quit. I'll graduate then not become Lissa's garden." Dimitri squeezed my hand.

"No you won't. I will take care of the baby." He said. Aw he so sweet.

"No I can, it doesn't matter if I'm Lissa's garden or not. I'll be there for her for the rest of her life and mine." I said looking at Dimitri.

"We can talk about it later, tomorrow later" he said. He leaned towards me and kissed my forehead. "Alberta if this is all you have to say then I think we need to go get some sleep," Dimitri got up pulling me to him and turning us around.

"Rose, Dimitri. That's not all I wanted to say. There are things that we need to discuss and things I would like to tell you rose," Alberta said. I turned around to look at her. "Rose, Dimitri I am very happy for you." I noticed tears coming down her checks. "But I don't think of you as a student rose. I think of you as the daughter I always wanted but could never have." I looked at her in shock. "You're like me in a bunch of ways"

"Alberta, I…" I couldn't think of anything to say. In steed of saying something more I walked around her desk and pulled her in to a hug. "I think of you as the mother I never had." I said honestly, and I did. Alberta was there for me when I got in trouble or had a bad dream as a child. Even when I was older she was there when I got in trouble with the headmistress.

After a couple of minutes of hugging she let me go and I walked back to Dimitri and we sat back down. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at us "with graduation next week I don't see why we have to tell anyone about the baby." She said

"We have a question about the princess and lord Ozera. On the plain home, from Russia, there was a little boy and he said that they were going to adopt him," Dimitri said

Ash, well I can't say much about him he's a sweet little boy and looks just like Christian but Christian is an only child and his parents died year ago before Ash was even born. I couldn't help it but think that there is a BIG long story behind who this little boy is. "Well I think you should talk to Lissa and Christian about it in the morning." Alberta said "but as for right now I can see that you to need sleep." She said standing up and nodding to the door.

Dimitri and I get up and walked to the door, but the minute the door closed I was pulled to Dimitri's chest and his lips crashed down on mine. This kiss was filled with love, want, need, and more love. We pulled apart too soon but I want from the on the ground, to the arms of a Russian angle.

Being taken to my room in a very fast way, his lips and mind met and didn't part till we were at the door of my room. With Lissa having an extra key to my door I know she put Dimitri's bags and mine in here and she told me throw the bond that she left the door open because I left my key in my bag. Not know how Dimitri got us here with our lips still connected, or caring at this point, I opened the door and pushed it so that we could get in. I slammed the door and he made our way to my bed and gently put me down on it.

He turned and I grabbed his hand "and do you really think I'm going to let a sexy ass man like you leave my room without me having my way with you?"I asked pulling him back to me.

He kissed me and I rapped my arms around his neck. He tried to pull back but I didn't let him. I just pulled his shirt off and he pulled mine off. Still kissing him I played with his pants and they ended up on the floor along with our shirts and my pants. 'My pants,' I thought. 'When did they come off?' I pulled back and looked at them.

Dimitri took this time to get up, taking me with him because he didn't realize my hands were back around his neck, I wrapped my legs around his waist not letting him leave. "No, you are not leaving" I said looking him in the eye.

"I never planned to. I was going to lock the door. But I will be more than happy to take me with you." He said grasping my ass to carry me with him. I kissed him and I kissed him hard. I felt him harden and he moaned so loud it made me wet.

We got to the door and my back was slammed against it in seconds. I locked the door with my back still on it. Dimitri kissed down my neck letting me catch my breath but when he started to bite lightly on my neck I let out a loud moan. This made him bite harder and I yelled his name so loud I was surprised no one heard us, well when I think about it they probably did but were just to pussy to say anything about it.

After that I yelled his name he pulled my panties off, just yanked them off not even bothering to pull them down my legs. But I was ok with this because I needed him in me. I pushed his boxers down with my feet because I still had my legs wrapped around his waist.

He plunged into and I let out a yell of pleaser. He pulled out and pounded back in harder and deeper. I met every one of his thrusts and he moaned as I dug my nails down deeper and deeper into his back, but not deep info to draw blood. He gripped my ass hard and firm, using it as a way to go deeper in.

He grunted as he thrust did in to me because he was standing and my back was to the door. I moaned and moaned and moaned some more. "Roza…Roza I'm… I'm going to…" to late we both came at the same time, and we rode out our orgasm together. As he hit his, his head fell to my neck and stayed there till he was done.

Panting he walked back to the bed and lied us down not even bothering to pull out. He lay on his back and pulled me down to lie on his chest but I just started to move my hips in circles making him moan. I bent down to kiss down his neck and chest as I moved my hips. It was just soft, gentile circles. He brought his hands up to my hips to move me faster and harder but I grabbed his hands from me and held them above his head. "Oh no, no, no," I said.

I used my tong to trace along his nipples and he moaned. I was still moving in little slow circles with his hands above his head. Every once in a while he would shake and try to thrust up. I wasn't holding them titer so I know he was enjoying it because he could have broken free at any moment. I couldn't take it and I let go of his hands and put them on my hips. He got what I wanted and helped me, by pulling me up and pushing me down with much force. It only took about 10 times for him to hit and seconds later I hit with an "OH GOD… DIMITRI," I yelled hitting my second orgasm of the night.

I pulled off of him and lay next to him catching my breath. Dimitri said between breaths "that…was…" he stopped, looked at me, and flipped so he was hovering over me. "Wow" he said kissing me again.

"Let go again" I said rubbing my hand along his erection.

"Do you… you thi…nk the baby can handle thisssss?" he asked out between moans.

"Let me check," I said rolling him over so that he was laying on the edge of the bed. I rolled over him with my ass in the air, I grabbed Dimitri's cell out of the pocket of his pants and as I flipped it open, me on my knees and my legs open, I felt Dimitri _lick_ me. I let out a moan. He licked my again and then he sucked and licked and sucked and bit and… 'god what was that doctors number' I tried to think but my bind couldn't think of anything but what was going on in between my legs. "Do you …want…me to…call the…doctor…or…not?"I asked in between moans.

"But you taste so…" lick/suck "good" he said

I looked at him and he stopped, he didn't move but he stopped. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply then let his head fall back to the bed. I got my breath under control and dilled the number the doctor gave me if I had any questions about being pregnant. I hit send and a tiered voice came throw. "Hell…" yawn "o"

"I'm sorry to wake you, but is it ok to have sex like…I don't know, fore, five…nine times when we're pregnant?" I asked we hadn't had sex that much…yet. When I said nine Dimitri laughed and blew on my wetness, making me jump.

"Well as long as you don't get to tired I don't see why not." The doctor said with another yawn.

"Thank you" I said shutting my phone and turning so that I was on my knees over his dick and his head was still under my pussy. I took him in my mouth and sucked hard. He took me in his mouth and licked in and out of me. I moaned with him still in my mouth and he bucked in to my mouth. He pulled back from working me and looked down at me. I sucked harder and bobbed my head faster. I grazed my teeth along him and he shivered. His head didn't go back up so I moved so that I could see him.

The rest of the night went like this, sex, teasing and playing, rested about 10 to 20 minutes, then more sex, more teasing, more resting, more sex, so on and so forth. By the time we were dun the sun was going down and the moon was coming up. "I love you Roza." Dimitri said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you too." I said. I turned so that my breasts were pushing against him, and his new little, (ok so that's a lie he is the biggest man I've ever saw) erection was pressing into my hip bone. "But I don't think I'm done with you just yet" I said rubbing my hand up and down his chest.

"No, but you need sleep and so do I." he said pulling me titer to him. I feel asleep stare away wrapped in my lover, fiancée, and father of my child's arms.

A/N: **I am not a doctor so I don't know if the whole having sex so much would hurt the baby…but she is a Dampier and I don't really think it would matter because her body is suppose to be able to kick ass at all times even when pregnant….so I don't think the baby would get hurt. **

This is the longest chapter I've done so far…and even though I don't think you deserve it because no one is reviewing but I'm in a good mood, because all the nasty snow was gone not because of the reviews I'm getting. The snow is back but the chapter is done…so you get it…**review, review, review, review please or I'm going to lose it, and I have the next couple chapters done so the more reviews I get the faster ill update**


	18. Chapter 18

**DPOV**

"Dimitri…baby" 'where is that coming from' "baby you need to wake up." I felt tiny little kisses going down my chest. "Baby…we have a doctor's appointment" I didn't open my eyes but I did pull the person with the beautiful voice to me and kissed her sweetly.

"Roza…"I mumbled in to her mouth as she got on me and straddled my chest.

She pulled back and I growled "we have an hour before we need to go to the doctor's office." She said "I made an appointment about two hours ago." I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful thing sitting on me.

"Why are we going to the doctors exactly?" I asked rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

"Well I'm hoping that everything is ok with the baby because of last night," She said rubbing my check with her thumb.

"Okay ill get up…but what time is it?" I said pulling up my shirt that Roza was warring. I noticed a bigger bump from before we left Russia. Bringing my head up, I kissed her belly. "I love you, both" I said looking up at Roza.

"We love you too. And it's about 2 in the afternoon" she said getting up. "Come on now we only have 45 minutes to get ready."

"Okay okay. How about a shower," I said getting to my feet and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I would love one" and with that she walked us to her bathroom.

After the water was worm we got in and washed each other. After we were done I grabbed cloths from my bag and sat on Roza's bed watching her try on a bunch of pants. "They don't fit right" she said pulling up a pair of jeans and trying to zip and button them. "Humph. I'm getting fat" she said taking them off and throwing them in a rapidly growing pile of jeans.

I got up off the bed and walked to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my chin on her sholder, "I think you look beautiful." I said kissing her on the check.

"You better, you're the one who did this to Me." she said grabbing a pair of sweats and a sweat shirt. "But I love you for it" she said after she put her clothes on. She turned around in my arms and kissed me. "I love you. But we have about 20 minutes to get to the clinic" she said pushing at my chest.

"Ok, let's go" I said grabbing her hand and we walked to the doctor's office.

**RPOV**

We walked to the clinic and the whole way there Dimitri had my hand in his. When we walked into the clinic the nurse looked up "Miss. Hathaway your right on time." she said with a smile.

"Rose you can come in." said the doctor from her door way. "I take it this visit is due to the phone call I got last night" she said walking into her office.

"Yeah, kinda, but it's also to make shore the baby is ok period." I said placing my hand on my stomach getting up on the brown table.

"Lay back" said the doctor. She pulled a cart out of a closet and pushed it next to the bed. She pushed up my shirt to show my belly. "You're a little bigger for only being three weeks along. This is going to be very cold." She pulled out this blue-green gel and squeezed it on to my belly. It was very cold, like putting ice there. She moved a wand thingy around and when she stopped moving it she gasped.

"What? Is something wrong with the baby?" I asked Dimitri was up and by my side in a flash. His hand was holding my hand.

"Their fine" she said starring at the screen.

"Their?" asked Dimitri

"Yes like there are three baby's in your belly rose" the doctor said looking up at Dimitri and I.

I looked up at Dimitri "we going to have three babies" I said shock in my voice. "Three! Dimitri, are you ok," I asked "you look a little pail." And he fainted. "Wow that's better than I would of thought."I said wiping the gel off of my belly and getting up to lay his head on my lap.

"What did you expect? I bet he took you being pregnant in about the same way." The doctor said as I lifted his head. I placed it in my lap, and rubbed his hair.

"Yeah he fainted then to. The only difference then was I was in his arms" I said as she sat down next to me. She gave me a worm wash cloth, and I placed it on his forehead. "If my six foot three Russian can't take this I don't know how I'm going to tell my mom, best friend, and my other friends. I don't know if I can do it" I said with tears in my eyes. The doctor placed her arm around my shoulders in a comforting way.

"You won't be alone. Dimitri will be there for you." She said as his head started to move in my lap.

"Dimitri, babe, are you ok." I asked handing the wash cloth back to the doctor.

"Three, I don't know if we can afford one but I'm going to make it work. I'll do anything for my babies, my three babies and you my love." He said opening his eyes.

"I'll just give you two some time to talk." The doctor said getting up and walking out the door.

Dimitri sat up, turned around, and took me in his lap. "Babe, honey, don't cry. It'll be ok. We can do this." He said whipping the tears out of my eyes.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" I asked crying harder in to his chest. His arms were wrapped around my shoulders pulling me closer. I felt safe and loved.

"We'll start with the princess first then we need to tell your scary ass, can-rip-my-balls-off-in-one-movement of a mother." he said his voice cracking on the last word.

"I won't let her hurt you" I said laughing a little. "I like your balls right where they are."

"Me too" he said and kissed me.

…

After we left the doctor's office we headed to Lissa's dorm. I checked throw the bond to make shore her and fire fuck weren't, well you know fucking.

And they weren't, but they were together in her room. So we headed to her dorm. When we got there I knocked, and when Lissa answered she know I had something big to talk about. "Umm hi Rose, Garden Belikov, is something wrong?" she asked stepping aside so we could come in.

"Liss…fire fuck…we have a lot to talk about." I said pulling Dimitri down on to Lissa's bed next to me. I looked at Lissa sitting on Christian's lap at her desk, and said "And call Dimitri, Dimitri, Please because it would be weird for our children to hear their father being called Garden Belikov by their aunt." I said, hay their going to find out sonar or later, better sooner than later, right.

A/N: **review, review, review**

Ok so the next chapter rose and Lissa talk about the babies and Ash

So anyone with questions about Ash I hope all of them are answered in the next chapter

**:) peace and love to all my fans…keep reviewing ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

DPOV

After Rose and I found out that there we were having three babies and not just one, and after my little black spell; we went to Lissa's dorm. 'I don't know why but Rose and our babies keep making me faint. I have never fainted before now,' I thought as we walked. 'The things this women can do to me,' I thought just as we walked up to Lissa's door.

Knowing Rose, I thought she would have just walked right in, but she knocked. Lissa answered and when she saw it was us she said in a shocked voice, "Umm hi Rose, Guardian Belikov, is something wrong?" She stepped aside to allow rose and I to enter her dorm room.  
After Rose pulled me down on Lissa's bed next to her, she looked at Lissa, who was sitting on Christian's lap at her desk and said, "Liss…Fire fuck…we have a lot to talk about, and call Dimitri, Dimitri, please because it would be weird for our children to hear their father being called Guardian Belikov by their aunt."  
She put her head on my shoulder, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. When she opened her eyes Lissa jumped up pulled her out of my arms, causing me to let slip a growl, and jumped around in circles with Rose like they were school girls, and they were and it hurt that Rose couldn't be a school girl, because I got her pregnant.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them I was attacked by the princess into a hug. I fell back wards hitting my head on the wall, but it didn't hurt.  
"Oh My God I'm so happy for you both," she yelled hugging me as hard as she could, which wasn't very.  
"Thank you," I said hugging her back.  
"You hurt her or my niece or nephew, I'll find a way to kill you myself, got that?" she whispered, pulling back and looking me in the eye.  
"If I hurt her I'll give you my stake and not fight back," I said, sitting and helping her stand up.  
Her and Rose laughed at this.  
"Liss it's not just one, it's three," Rose said, sitting next to me.  
"Wow…that's…umm…wow," Lissa said with wide eyes, but she still had a smile on her face. "Rose you know if you need help… I'll help right," Lissa said, sitting next to Rose.  
"I don't need your money. I can do it myself." She looked at me, "we can do it," she said taking my hand and kissing my check.

"Princess…"

"Dimitri!" Rose said smacking me in the back of the head playfully.

"Lissa…" I said looking at rose, she nodded and smiled. Christian and Lissa laughed at my reaction to being smacked by Rose. "I say thank you for your offer but I would like to take care of my family myself," I said smiling at her.  
"Dimitri, I am your family now. Rose is like my sister so that makes you my brother now," she said, looking me in the eye. "Well, that is if you plan on marring her."  
Rose lifter up her left hand and that got a blood rising scream that made me covering my ears. I looked at Christian.  
"How do you live with all the screaming?" I asked with a laugh.  
"I just do," he said with a laugh.  
"Oh, my God! This ring is so pretty" Lissa said looking at me. "Where did you get it?"  
"It was my great-grandmother's when she was married," I said looking a Roza.  
"I love you," I whispered to her.  
"I love you, too," she whispered, kissing me.  
"I'm so happy for you," Christian said getting up and hugging rose and shaking my hand.  
"Thank you," Rose and I said at the same time, but Rose added a fire fuck in there. 'I think I'm going to ask her about the nickname for Christian later' I thought as Lissa blushed at the name and turned away. 'Definitely asking'  
"So I meet Ash," Rose said out of know where.  
"Umm…yeah that's why we asked to pay for your tickets home," Lissa said looking anywhere but at Rose and I. She got up off the bed and walked to Christian and buried her head in his chest. He rubbed circles on her back. She took a deep breath and looked up at Christian. He nodded and Lissa turned back to us. "Ash is Christian's cousin. His parents are Strigoi…"  
"And his mother was changed in an attack then months later she changed his father. Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know that, we did talk to him," Rose said, "but what I want to know it is why you are adopting him?" she asked  
"His mother wasn't changed, Rose. She's like Christians parents," she said. Christian's parents became Strigoi by choice, not force. "Ash was just told that so he didn't worry," Lissa said, tears in her eyes. Her voice cracked on the last word.  
"And no one else will take him. Lissa and I are eloping the day after graduation so we can adopt him," Christian said patting Lissa's head that was now in his chest.  
"His mother and mine were close so they weren't liked after my parents did what they did, but some of the family did still talk to them. But now…" he shook his head, "no one will take him. So we will."  
"But why didn't you tell me Liss? We could have went and got to know him and I wouldn't have been mad," Rose said  
"I did but you never answered me the night you said you were in Russia," She said.

"Oh shit," Rose looked at me. "I left my phone back in Russia…I think," Rose add with a laugh.  
We all laughed. "I'll call later to night and ask momma," I said pulling her in to a hug.  
"Dimitri…I'm going…" she shot out of my arms and ran to the bathroom.  
I got up and followed her. "Rose...Roza…are you ok?" I asked coming to the bathroom door. She didn't answer. "Roza I'm coming in," I said pushing throw the door.  
"No, don't," she said but I went in anyway. When I got in she was over the toilet throwing up her guts. I took the half a step to her and held up her hair. "Dimitri, get out. I don't want you to see…" she was stopped by sticking her head back over the toilet and throwing up again.  
"Roza, its fine. Just let it out," I said rubbing small circles on her back and holding her hair back. After she was done getting sick and rinsing her mouth, she curled up in my arms on Lissa bathroom floor and cried her eyes out into my chest. "Roza, it's ok," I said in a loving way.  
"No, I hate getting sick," she cried  
This made me feel like shit, because it's my fault she's getting sick. I hugged her to me with as much strength I could without hurting her. There was a light knock on the door. "Are you guys ok?" Lissa asked through the door.  
"Yeah, fine. We'll be right out," Rose called back.  
"We should go back out." She got up like nothing happened, pulled me up, and looked in the merrier. "I look like shit" she said rinsing her face with cold water.  
"No, you look beautiful," I said, pulling her to my chest.  
"You liar," She laughed resting her head on my chest. "But thank you."  
"I'm telling the truth Roza. You are the most beautiful thing to me," I said pulling her chin up to kiss her.  
"Umm…Rose we're going to lunch. Did you guys want to come with us?" Lissa asked through the door.  
I pulled back and looked at rose, "You should go with them, I have a shift," I said looking down at her.  
"Ok but after your shift will you come over to my dorm?" she asked just as another light knock hit the door.  
"Rose, are you ok?" Lissa asked.  
"I'm coming Lissa. I'll catch up to you guys in a minute, ok," she said, opening the door a little so that she could see Lissa.  
"Ok just lock my door please."  
"I will," rose turned back to me. "So you'll come to my dorm after you shift?" she asked coming back to me. She pulled took my hand pulling me out of the bathroom and back into Lissa room.  
"Yeah, I'll come," I said as she pushed me down on Lissa's bed.  
My head hit the pillow and Rose curled up next to me. She yawned "ok" and closed her eyes. I looked at the clock above Lissa's dresser. I still had half an hour till my shift. I was going to use that time to take a shower and change but now I need to take Rose to her room and get her something to eat.  
I picked Rose up and carried her to her room I got the key out of her back pocket and opened the door. Just as I opened the door I heard someone say "rose is that you?" 'Oh shit'

A/N: sorry couldn't resist. Who is it… the first person to guess right I will send the next chapter to them two days before I update…

Review please…


	20. Chapter 20

**DPOV**

I picked rose up and carried her to her room I got the key out of her back pocket and opened the door. Just as I opened the door I heard someone say "rose is that you?" 'Oh shit'

I say Janine Hathaway sitting on Roza's bed. "Guardian Belikov, what are you doing here?" she asked then saw rose in my arms. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, just a stressful day," I said walking to rose's bed and gently setting her down, after Janine got up. I motioned for Janine to follow me. I walked her out of rose's room and into the hallway. "What are you doing here?" I asked

"My daughter is graduating in six days if you count today." She said like I offended her.

"Umm… yeah but I would of thought that you would of came later like maybe about Thursday" I said thinking of how fast the end of the year has come. Graduation is Friday and we leave Saturday for court. 'Shit I need to start packing'

"Well I have something to give to rose and I would like to give it to her before then. You see it a letter from her father," she said pulling out an envelope from her pocket and handing it to me. "But I don't want to be the one to give it to her. You know rose and her temper. So could you do it for me? I don't know what's in the letter and I don't want to be there when she reads it." She added with a laugh.

"Yes I do know rose and her temper very well and…" my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID, it was Alberta. I answered "Belikov"

"Where the hell are you Dimitri? Your shift started 20 minutes ago. I know that you have more things on your mind right now with rose and the…" I cut her off.

"Alberta I'm with rose and her mother right now. So I'll call you back. Could you take my shift?" I said turning away from Janine.

"What? Janine's here. Put her on."

I walked back to Janine and handed her my phone. "It's for you" I said with a smile, handing her the phone.

"Hathaway" she said taking the phone. "Yes, I just needed to give rose something I'm on my way now." There was a pause. "I would gladly take Dimitri's shift" she gave me a hard smile, snapped my phone closed, gave it back and walked down the hall.

She got half way down when I realized I still had the envelope, "are you giving this to her or am I?" I yelled down the hall.

"You" was all she said before she disappeared around the corner.

"Ok" I said walking back into rose's room.

"Who is…" rose asked sitting up.

"It's all right," I said walking back to her. "I don't have a shift so we could go get something to eat if you like." I said sitting on her bed. I had put the envelope in to my pocket before I walked back in.

"Why don't you have a shift?" she asked looking at me.

"We can talk over lunch, come on." I said pulling her to me then picking her up and setting her on her feet. My arms were still wrapped around her waist on both sides and I pulled her to me for a kiss. I pulled back and looked at her. "Let's go" I said pulling her out the door. The only thing she's eaten all day was a donut this morning.

We walked to the cafeteria and found Lissa sitting at rose's normal table. Rose got a little bit of everything that was there, along with me. We walked to her table and she sat next to Lissa, me on rose's right. The table went me to my left was rose to her left was Lissa then Christian then accost the table was Eddie and some girl that moved to court after the death of one of their friends mason. "Mia, what are you doing here?" rose asked

"I came for your graduation. School at court let out last week so I was free to come see you guys." She said looking at Eddie.

We ate with little talk going on. Rose and Mia were talking about everything that's happened to them in the last month. When rose was done eating we decided to go back to her room.

When we got there I sat down on her bed. I patted the spot next to me but she shook her head. "I need to pack" she said pulling three big boxes out of her closet and got a marker from her top dresser drawer. "Will you help?" she asked

"I would love to" I said getting up and sitting on the floor next to her. She wrote clothes on one and handed it to me.

"You can start with my dresser," she said pointing to a small four drawer dresser.

I turned so that I was sitting cross legged in front of it. I opened to bottom drawer. There were a bunch of men's shirts. Well then. "Is this the ex-boyfriend's shirts" I asked holding up a shirt.

"No, I sleep in them. I like big baggie clothes when I sleep" she said smiling at me. "Why are you jealous?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes" was all I said. I had half the nerve to just walk to the window and just dump them all out. "Can I dump them out your window?" I asked looking at her.

"No," she said with an even bigger laugh. "You may not." And she walked over to my and snatched the shirt out of my hands, and put in it the box.

"Fine," I said grabbing the next shirt. I looked at it, "This is my shirt" I said

Rose looked at me "no its not" she said taking it from me and placing it in the other box.

"Yes it was. I thought I lost it. I know it's mine because the writing on it is Russian." I said

"Ok so maybe it is your but your still not getting it back" she said sticking her tong out at me and turning around.

I turned back to the drawers "you could have just asked," I whispered to myself knowing rose would hear. She did hear me and she laughed. I love her laugh, and her smile, and her smell, and her eyes, but I love her hair more than anything, even her hair more than her body sometimes. I finish putting all of her night cloths into the box and opened the drawer above that. I looked in to it and pulled out a pair if black and red lace thong panties "I've yet to see you in these," I said looking back at her with only one eyebrow razed.

She hated that I could do that and she couldn't no matter how much she tried. "You've yet to see me in a thong at all." She said going back to her closet.

"Not in my dreams." I said taking a handful of her panties and brawls and throwing them into the box. It didn't take me loge to empty out her drawers. It only took one box. "Well I'm done" I said closing the box. "If all of you things are packed then what are you going to do for the next couple of days for clothes?" I asked eyeing her.

"Well shit, I didn't think about that." she walked over to the box I just closed and opened it. "All I need out of my dresser is on top." She said looking into it.

"And you're sleeping in… what might I ask?"

"Well if all goes to plan I am sleeping in your arms." She said turning to me, I was still sitting on the floor but my legs were out stretched. She walked to me so that she had one leg on either side of me. She sat down on my lap and wrapped her lags around me. I pushed myself up agents her dresser, so that I had something to lean agents.

I wrapped my arms around her, "I would love for you to sleep in my arms for the rest of our life's." I said pulling her to me for a kiss. "But I need to tell you something." I pulled back from the kiss.

"What is it you need to tell Me." she said kissing me.

"Your mothers here," I said just getting to the point.

"Oh ok" she said kissing me again.

"We'll need to tell her about the babies and she gave me this and said to give to you." I said taking the envelope out of my cote packet on her desk chair.

"Umm…ok" she said taking the envelope and opening it.

**RPOV**

Dimitri gave me an envelope from my mother and I opened it on his lap. I didn't really care what she had to say but I wanted to know what it said. I pulled out a piece of paper and read:

My dearest Rosemarie,

My name is Abraham Mazur, or you can just call me Abe. There is a check in the envelope to a Miss. Rosemarie Hathaway for some million dollars, I don't really know at this point how much I'm putting on it but it will be info so you don't have to lift a finger for the rest of your life. I give you this because I am your father and I love you.

I looked in the envelope and there was a check in it for 20 million dollars. I looked up at Dimitri with wide eyes. "What?" he asked I handed him the check and looked back at the letter.

I didn't come and find you after your mother told me about you because my life is not something I would like to raze a child in. you were about4 years old when she told me I had a daughter. I do not have any other children in my life nor do I plan on it. You are the only child I have and/or want. Your mother is the only women I've ever loved.

I looked in on you every once in a while as you grow up. You have the spirit of a Mazur in you. You have my control also. I am sorry for that I know how much trouble it gets you in. I chuckled at this.

I am so proud of what you did to keep your best friend safe. It was very brave of you in doing so. I also hear that you are the top of you class and again I am proud.

I loved your mother with all of my heart and I wanted nothing more than to be with her for the rest of my life from the minute I meet her, and when I found out that she had a beautiful baby girl I wanted nothing more than to be with you and to see you grow up. But I couldn't get out of the life I got myself into year before I meet your mother, and I would not pull her in this kind of life even if she wanted to.

A day doesn't go by that I don't wish that I could see you and her. Your mother and I came up with an agreement that I would not seek you till you were old info to make the choice if you wanted me in your life. But if you do not I would still like you to have this money because I don't want you to have to work for a living, because you do not have to.

If you would like to find me your mother has my number and where I am located. I do not expect you to find me or forgive me for not being in your life as you grew up, but I would like to give you something, so I am giving you the option of not going throw life as second class.

Love, your father:

**Abraham Mazur**

I looked up at Dimitri he was looking up at me with wide eyes. "Who gave you this?" he asked

"My father," I said standing up and handing him the letter. "I never thought he wanted…I can't believe she would…I was 4 years old…" I couldn't get anything out. I didn't know what to think.

"I know" Dimitri said getting up and pulling me into his arms. 'The babies, they'll have everything' I thought looking at and smiled. "What?" he asked looking at me.

"The babies…they'll have every they need" I said grabbing my belly. "We both could quit being guardians" I said crying into his chest. "I need to get his number and tell him he's going to be a grandfather and that I do want him in my life." I cried. He pulled me titer to his chest.

"But don't you think we should tell your mother first" Dimitri pulled back and looked at me

"Well I think we should tell them together." I said looking him in the eye.

"How?" he asked confused.

"Well I'm going to call him and see if he can catch the next flight from where ever the hell he is and come here for graduation" I said jumping up and down in his arms. "I need to go fine my mother." I grabbed his hand pulled him out of my room.


	21. Chapter 21

**DPOV**

Rose handed me a check, it was to a Miss. Rosemarie Hathaway for 20 million dollars. I was shocked, 'who would give someone this much money?' I thought watching rose read the letter. I watched as her eyes got bigger and filled with tears. She looked up at me "who gave this to you." I said with wide eyes.

"My father," she said getting up and handing me the letter. 'Who _is_ her father?' I thought taking the letter from her. I read it in about half the time it took her to read it because I read all the time, or did read all the time. Reading kept my mind off of my family before I met rose and then after I met her, any female in any story looked like rose or was rose and then during her extra practices with me when I would be 'reading' I would really be watching her and just turning the pages every couple of minutes so she didn't notice.

Reading the name, at the top, I know it from somewhere, but I just didn't know where. But when I got to the bottom I remembered. 'He was a friend of my fathers. He was sh…' my thoughts were interrupted by rose. "I never thought he wanted…I can't believe she would…I was 4 years old…"

"I know" I said and I did. I was there when he got the letter from rose's mother. I never asked _who_ the letter was from. I got up and pulled rose into my arms, getting ready to tell her about my father and hers, when she looked up at me with a smile on her face. "What?" I asked

"The babies…they'll have everything they need. We both could quit being guardians" she said crying into my chest. "I need to get his number and tell him he's going to be a grandfather and that I do want him in my life." I had his number or I had a way of getting his number.

"But don't you think we should tell your mother first" I need to put off getting him here, before I tell rose about our father's past together.

"Well I think we should tell them together."

"How?" I asked thinking about how I was going to tell her that her father and my father are…

Again she interrupted my thoughts. "Well I'm going to call him and see if he can catch the next flight from where ever the hell he is and come here for graduation" she said jumping up and down in my arms. How could I tell her no to knowing her father? "I need to go find my mother." she grabbed my hand and started to pull me out the door. But I pulled her back into her room. "What?" she asked.

"Don't you think we should talk about this first," I asked placing my hands on both of her arms.

"No it's my choice," she said shaking my hands off. "Do you not want me to know my father?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I do." How am I going to tell her I hate her father when she never even knows who he is? I walked her to her bed and sat down pulling her with me. I wrapped my arms around her and turned her sideways. All well I guess I won't tell her right now but later I will. "It's just you don't have to go find you mother to get his number. I can get it if you would like."

"How?" she asked

"Guardian secret" I said pulling out my phone, when really it was just a Dimitri secret.

I dialed a number that I never thought I would be dialing again in my life. It rang three times and I heard a voice I hated with all my heart. "Dimitri?" said my father "I didn't think you would call back."

"I am not calling you back. I don't give a damn what you have got to say to me. But if you would like to help me with something, I need Abe's number" I growled into the phone. I hate this man.

"Why is Abe of any your concern?" he asked

"I just need his number for a…" I looked at rose "a friend." I said kissing rose.

"Well I think you should hear what I need to say before I give anything to you." He said

"I will call you back and hear what you need to say just give me the number first," I said into the phone. I was really getting pissed at this man.

"Fine," He gave me the number and said to call when it was daytime in Japan. "Well good b…" I hung up, dialed Abe's number and handed the number to rose.

She looked at me. She put the phone on speaker and we listened. "Dimitri, how in the hell did you get my number?" I heard through the phone.

"I think I have someone here who you would like to talk to." I said as rose let out a gasp. She knew I knew Abe now.

"Who, that bastered father of yours? I don't…"

"No, I don't know what your past with Dimitri's father is but my name is rose." Rose said tears coming from her eyes. I pulled the side of her face into my chest, and kissed the top of her head. About two minutes went by and know one said anything. "Abe?" rose asked.

"Y…yes" Abe said in a shaky voice.

"Can you come to the academy by Friday?" Rose asked "you don't have to but I do want you in my life." She added in a small voice. I pulled her tighter to me.

"Did you talk you your mother about me being in your life?" he asked

"It's my life and she has never had a say who is or isn't in my life and she is not going to be starting now." Rose said bitterly. "And I would like to thank you in person" she said.

"Umm…I'll need to change some things around but I can make it by Friday," He said

"Roza I think I'm going to pack my things. Just bring me my cell after your done talking ok." I whispered, she nodded and let me up.

I was just about to the door and she grabbed my hand. "Give me one minute Abe." Rose said laying the phone on the bed and getting up. She pulled me into her arms and kissed me, turning me on. I know she could feel my new painful erection because she let out a very loud moan and trusted her hips up into me. I moaned a little moan, but pulled back.

"Do you want to talk to your father or not?" I asked praying she would say 'not'.

"Ok, ok, ok but when I bring your phone back over to you I will have my way with you." She said. It hurt that I didn't come before her father, **(no pun intended) **but I know that she only wanted to know the man that was never in her life and that I could have my way with her later to night.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I said kissing her again.

"And thank you" she said.

"You can show me how much of a thanks that is later. Go talk to Abe." I said smacking her ass as she walked back to the bed. Just as I got to the door rose yelled for me. "Dimitri he wants to talk to you before you go."

I turned and took the phone. "Yes" I said into the phone.

"Do you and my daughter have something going on?" he asked in a hard voice.

"Don't ask me. You're not my father," I said handing the phone back to Roza.

This time I got all the way out and started to walk to my room to pack when Alberta came up to me. "Have you and rose talked about the babies yet?" she asked looking like she was pissed.

"Umm no…not yet but we will later tonight. Is everything ok?" I asked she looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Janine is trying to tell me how to run this place like she does every time she comes here." Alberta said

"You want to go to the gym and spar for a while?" I asked hopping she would say yes because I needed some tension gone.

"Yeah, that would be nice." She said and we walked to the gym.

We spared for about an hour, when we were done we sat on the mats and talked. "You know I knew about you and rose way before you did right?" Alberta said lying back on the mat.

"How?" I asked looking at her.

"By the way you looked at her, how after you started to mentor her you talked more about things that wasn't work." She said looking at me from the corner of her eye. "And how you would talk about her at every chance you got"

I smiled remembering the time that I first started to mentor Rose. My days were brighter and my nights were peaceful. My days were brighter because I got to see rose every day, two times a day. My nights were peaceful because I didn't dream of my family or my parents fights, I dreamed of Roza and the life we could have if we were Moroi or if we were human. I noticed how all of Rose's teachers said that she would have been something better if she didn't run off with the princess and studied more. I couldn't help but laugh at this because she was now the top of all her classes and all the Royal Moroi's parents are calling and saying that their child should get rose. "Dimitri?" Alberta asked taking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, just thinking" I said looking at her.

"About me," said a voice from the door. "I know I'm just so good that you can't keep up a conversation." Rose said walking to Alberta and I.

"Well we were talking about you. Have you made a decision on whether you or Dimitri are keeping your jobs?" Alberta asked rose.

"Well we both could quit if we wanted to. We're set for life and some." Rose said doing a back flip onto the mat and landing on her feet then going straight to a sitting position in the middle of the mat.

"How? The last time I checked you were broke and Dimitri is getting good money but not that good." She said looking from rose to me.

"Abe Mazur. Did you know he's my father and will be here by Friday" rose said it like it wasn't known to everyone and laid back.

"So he is coming?" I asked laying back and rolling onto my belly to face her, she nodded.

"Your father is Abe Mazur?" Alberta asked sitting up and looked at rose. "That explains why you're so badass and top of your class." Alberta laughed and stood up. Alberta looked at me "thanks for the spar but I have to go. I'm late for a meeting with headmistress." She said making a face.

"Umm…does she know about the babies?" rose asked crawling to me and sitting on my back.

"No, but she does know your together," Alberta added then walked out.

A/N: yes it is Sunday…starting Monday I will put a title on for you if you would like.

…but…

review please…sorry I haven't been updating as much as I did… I've just been having a hard time at home…but if you want to make my day review cuz I can't help but smile when I read then all… :)


	22. AN:

Guys I'm at a total block and I need some help. And thanks for all the reviews in the last few chapters. But I need to know what you want from me. I'm working on the names and I need one more name for a boy and a girl. Cuz I'm not telling you if it is going to be a boy or girl. I don't even know if it's going to be a boy or girl. I have the first two but I need some help with the last one.

Help me and I'll make rose's dad kick Dimitri's dad's ass. ;)


	23. Chapter 22

Hay all…I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time…but my friends has my CD…I can only get into a story if I hear the same song over and over again…so with her having my Taylor swift CD I couldn't hear the song enchanted...so I'm sorry and I'm also sorry that I do not own vampire academia cuz that means I do not wont Dimitri… so, so sad…but here is what I got without my song

Hope you like it

"Your father is Abe Mazur?" Alberta asked sitting up and looked at rose. "That explains why you're so badass and top of your class." Alberta laughed and stud up. Alberta looked at me "thanks for the spar but I have to go. I'm late for a meeting with headmistress." She said making a face.

"Umm…does she know about the babies?" rose asked crawling to me and sitting on my back.

"No, but she does know your together," Alberta added then walked out.

**DPOV**

"Well that's not good." I said trying to turn over but rose wouldn't let me.

"No, you will stay on your belly. And I told her we were together. I figured that she would kill you but if I told her before she could find out about from someone else." Rose said pulling my shirt up to my shoulders. I sat up a little bit and pulled it over my head. "Thank you" she said rubbing my shoulders.

"This feel good," she asked

"Umm…hum" I got out, it did feel good. I closed my eyes and just felt her touch on my back.

She was working the not in my right shoulder when she spoke "so Abe asked if we had something going on" she said pushing harder on to my shoulder.

"And you said"

"That we do," rose said as she stopped working my shoulder. She picked herself up a little bit off of my back so that I could turn over and look at her. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked sitting down on my belly.

"A girl, why?" I asked I've always wanted a girl. But after meeting rose I wanted a girl even more with her because she would be beautiful like her mother.

"You said something about it in Russia" she said running her fingers up and down my bare chest.

"Did I?" I asked placing my arms behind my head.

"Yeah, the first night I got there you said in your sleep 'I love you Roza and our little girl'" rose said in a deep voice with a very bad Russian accent. I laughed and pulled her down on to me.

"Well if we are having three babies I want a boy and two girls." I said rubbing rose's back under her shirt. We laid there for a long time just thinking not talking. Roza lying on top of me with clothes on was driving me insane but not in a sexual way. I loved her with all of my heart and could just hold her not doing anything. With rose and I we could stay quiet and not say anything and it isn't weird like it was with the very five other girls I've dated. "What do you want to be having?" I asked after about 5 minutes.

"All boys" rose pulled her head up and looked at me. "Do you want to keep working?" rose asked a little shyly.

"I don't really know if I do or don't," I said kissing rose on the nose making her laugh "but you are not working. Like Abe said in the letter you don't have to now. But if you don't want me to I don't have to" I added.

"It's not that I don't want you to, it's that I'm scared." She said tears coming out of her eyes.

"Scared of what," I asked.

"The babies" I pulled her back down to me.

"So am I, it's going to be hard. But think of all the really cool things we get to do," I said running my fingers through her hair, "like picking out baby names. And we get to pick three names and not just settle on one." I said

"Speaking of names I got online after I got off the phone with Abe and looked up some names." She said pulling back and up on her knees. "For a boy there's Ash, Jace, and Kegan, and for a girl there's Rachel, Jezebel, and Iliana. But then I got bored with normal names so I started to look at Russian and Turkish names and I found the perfect names for the names you told me you like back in Russia." She said smiling at me. "I don't know how to say them so I wrote them down…" she stopped, took a piece of paper out of her back pocket and handed it to me. I looked at the names Katarina Saadet Belikov, Alexander Demir Belikov written on it.

"I love them" I said "Katarina Saadet Belikov and Alexander Demir Belikov. Know all we need are two more of each. Two boys and two girls, just in case we have all girls or all boys" I pulled her back down to me. "But do you want me to keep working?" I asked.

"No, but if you want to I won't make you quit" she said playing with the hairs on my belly.

"Why don't you want me to keep working?" I asked

"What if something happened to you? The babies wouldn't have a daddy," she said looking me in the eye. I pulled her back down on my chest and stroked her hair.

"But I'll be protecting Lissa," I said. It's not that I want to work it's that if something happened to Lissa then something would happen to Rose, my Roza, because of the bond. And there is no way in hell that I'm letting something happen to Roza.

"Is it a bad thing that I don't care if it is Lissa? Or if it was anyone." She cried into my chest. I patted her head.

"Shh" I said "no, not at all. You have a family to think of now." I said kissing the top of her head.

We were quiet for a while. I rubbed her back and just lied there with her on top of me. "How do you know my father?" she asked.

Yup the question I didn't want to answer. "Well my father, Pavel, and your father…" I stopped to think of the best way to put it, "worked together" it was the easiest way to say that they were mobsters together without using the word mobster. I hated them for that.

"What did they do?" She asked. So I told her the story about the last time that I saw my father.

_***flash back***_

_When my mother found out that my father was mobster she kicked him out of the house. But about two weeks passed and Pavel came back. He didn't keep his job to him-self anymore. Moroi men would come to the house and hit on my two older sisters and then be in the living room for hours and we kids were told to either stay out of the house till our father said that we could come in or go upstairs till dinner. One of my father's 'soldiers' cornered Karolina, my oldest sister, in a room and tried to take advantage of her. Victoria and I walked in just as she yelled for help. I may have only been 13 at the time but I was pissed as hell at this man for trying to touch my sister._

_I dragged him off of my sister and kicked his ass. I was not happy at all, so after that I ran down the stairs to get my father. When I got there he was in one of his 'meetings'. I looked at the people in the room and didn't notice any of them. "Dad, dad, dad, this guy was trying to hurt Karolina" I said running to him on the other side of the room._

_He slapped me across the face and I fell back. "You stupid boy, I told you not to come in here." He said looking at me. "Now go up stairs and stay there till I come up and punish you for interrupting me" he turned his back to me. _

_I stood up and glared at the back of his head. I picked up the book from the chair I had fallen next to. I threw it at the back of his head, I heard a crack and then I was tackled to the floor. "Get off" I yelled. When they did get off of me my father was standing right next to me. My mother was being held back at the kitchen door._

_My father picked me up by the hair, dragged me to the basement door, and threw me down the stairs, I blacked out._

_The next thing I know I'm on the couch with my mother and sister Karolina standing over me. "What happened?" I asked sitting up._

"_Your father healed you." Mama said turning her back on Karolina and I. "I'm so sorry" she was crying now. I got up and rapt my arms around her._

"_Mama it is not your fault." I said "I'm the hot head in this house" I pulled her into a hug._

"_I should be able to protect you" she said placing her head on my chest. I was only 13 year old but I was a full head taller than mama._

"_No Pavel should protect us, not you." I squeezed her tighter._

_That night after everyone went to bed I heard voices down stairs. I got out of bed and walked half way down the stairs "Pavel this has got to stop!" I heard mama yell/whisper._

"_What? If you don't like my job then you should get one!" my father yelled. *~*smack*~*_

_I heard the sound of someone getting slapped. Knowing my mother would never hit anyone in this house I ran down to the kitchen and the sight in front of my eyes made my blood boil. My mother was on the ground holding her face, my father standing over her with his hands in fists. "Dimitri go back to bed." she said when she saw me in the doorway. I looked at her "GO" she said in a voice that would send a grown man the corner. I shook my head and balled my hands into fists and walked towered my father._

"_And what do you thing you can do to me" he said "you're nothing but a litt…" he never go to finish that. I punched him square in the jaw. I heard a loud crack and he fell to the floor the look of fear in his eyes._

"_Dimitri!" My mother yelled_

"_You will never hurt another person in this house again, do you hear me?" I said to my father. He didn't answer so I kicked him 10 to 15 times in the stomach and face. "DO YOU HEAR ME?" I yelled. No answer, he just looked at me and spat blood at my feet. I lost it I got on him and beat him. I beat him until another man ran into the house and pulled me off. I had knocked out my father. The man pulled me off and pulled me into the living room._

_The doors and windows went up in flames. There was no smoke and the man was standing in the room with me._

"_Dimitri it's been too long" He looked up at me. "Can I ask why you were beating the hell out of you father?" Abe Mazur asked sitting on the couch._

"_He hit my mother." I said looking at him._

"_Well with that I am all for you beating him." Abe said "but you are only 13 and a Dampier. So you would be put in jail if you kill him" Abe looked like he was tired. I know that he was just in the States seeing his daughter. Well only him seeing her not her seeing him. I was sitting at the kitchen table with him two years ago as he read the letter from the women of his child. "Tell me what happened."_

_I sat next to Abe and he took the fire down. I told him what happened with Karolina, about what happened to me, then about what happened with mama. When I was done telling him he looked at me. "I don't think you will have to worry about that any longer" he said getting up and leaving. _

_I looked in the kitchen mama was at the table crying and my father was gone. "Mama where's Pavel?" I asked_

"_gone" she said._

_~*~end of flash back~*~_

"Your father wasn't there very much but he always came when my father was in need of his help" I said rubbing her back.

She sat up, looked at me and yawned "that was very informing" she said kissing me and standing up. She pulled me up with her. "It's been a long, long day lets go to bed" she said picking up my shirt and throwing it in the corner. "We can get that tomorrow" and she pulled my back to her room. We didn't do anything just fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ok if you're keeping up with this story your good cuz my aunt read this and got confused…lol

So review and tell me if you are keeping up with me. and that is the end of Sunday. Next chapter Monday…that day I hope will only be one or two chapters but it might be more.

REVIEW AND PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE… B)


	24. Chapter 23

**Oh my god guys…thank you thank you thank you….the last chapter got the most review in one night than any other chapter…I couldn't stop smiling when I checked…I made this chapter supper long gust for all the reviews…**

DPOV

**MONDAY**

"ROSE GET YOUR ASS UP!" 'What the hell' I thought sitting up. Bang, bang, bang "ROSEMARY HATHAWAY GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED YOUR MAKING US LATE FOR OUR FITTING," someone was yelling from the door. I looked at the clock, 1 in the morning Moroi time.

"What the fuck? LISS JUST COME IN; YOU DO HAVE A KEY, DO YOU NOT." Rose yelled sitting up. Rose looked at me, "good morning." She said kissing me as the door opened.

"Oh I didn't know Dimitri was here." Lissa said closed the door. Lissa walked to Rose's desk and sat down. "Rose we have fitting's to get to today. You missed the one last week and you kind of need the dress for graduation." Lissa said as Rose climbed in my lap.

"That's too weird" Lissa said under her breath.

"Hay it's no different from you and fire fuck, give me two minutes to find pants and a tank top" Rose laughed kissing me and climbing off my lap.

"Umm, yes it is. Dimitri was your mentor and you his student" Lissa said looking at Rose. "But I think I like this. You and my best friend" Lissa said looking at me. I felt so out of place sitting in Rose's room, half naked with Lissa here.

"Umm, thanks. What about class?" I asked

"Cancelled" Rose and Lissa said at the same time.

"Ok then. Roza, babe, I think I'm going to go. Lissa could you throw me my pants?" I asked. Rose pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top and set them on the bed and started taking off her short shorts.

"What why?" she asked taking my pants from Lissa. Rose still didn't have pants on so I could see her black and hot pink panties and her ass hanging out the bottom of them.

"I have a shift and need to change and take a shower before then." I said pulling the blanket over myself so I could stand up and not let Lissa see me in my boxers, or so she wouldn't see my erection from only the site of Roza's naked ass.

"Fine" Rose said handing me my pants to me.

"Well you should make that shower fast cuz we leave in 15 minutes" Lissa said.

"What?" I asked.

"The fitting is outside the wards." Lissa said smiling at Rose.

"Oh well then I'll just dress here then" I said picking up my bag of things from my trip to Russia. With the blanket still around my lower half I walked into Rose's bathroom and closed the door. I pulled out my shampoo and soap from my bag. I turned on the water and got in. I just finished washing my hair and body when the bathroom door opened.

"Dimitri I'm going to get some doughnuts before we leave. Do you want any?" Rose asked from the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the front gates in about 5 minutes," I said turning the water off and pulling the curtain open.

"Ok, see you then." Roza said walking to me and kissing me.

"That is so wrong" I heard Lissa say, Rose and I laughed. I got dressed and brushed my hair pulling it back into a ponytail. I looked at the clock I had 3 minutes to meet Rose and Lissa at the front gate.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Alberta as I walked to the door and down the hall, "hello"

"Hey, it's Dimitri, the Princess and Rose are leaving the wards to go shopping. I take it I'm going with them?" I asked

"Yeah, you and Stan are going with them. Tell Rose that she can just have the time to shop and that she doesn't need to be on guard, ok" Alberta said

"Will do" I said hanging up. I have two minutes to get to the front gates. I took off at a mad dash for the front gates. I got there in just in time.

Rose and Lissa were, of coerce, were not there yet. "Racing someone?" Stan asked from the van.

"No, just if Rose sees that I'm late we both know she'll see that as being able to be late for anything" I said walking to the driver side. I pulled out my cell phone and speed dialed Rose.

"Yes?" asked Rose from the other side of the phone.

"Where are you?" I asked

"Lissa needed to stop by her room and I didn't grab my stake so we had run to my room. We're coming now. We'll be there soon." She said then hung up.

"They had to run to Lissa's room there on their way now." I told Stan.

"So you and Hathaway, nice," Stan smiled, turning to face me.

"Yep," I said turning to the window.

"Well have you, done it" Stan asked with a wink.

"What" I asked turning to him. I never like Stan, never. And this was pissing me off.

"Have you had sex? I bet that's what you two did during your practices." He said smiling. "Cuz I would of tapped that long ago." 'WHAT?'

"That is none of your business if we have or haven't, Stan." I hissed just as the back door opened.

"What's none of Stan's business?" Rose asked jumping in the back seat with Lissa.

"Nothing" Stan said turning to look out the front window with his guardian mask on.

"He wanted to know if we've had sex or not," I said as Rose leaned up and kissed me. She gave me a doughnut and I ate it in two bites.

"Well did you tell him that you were the first and only man I have or will have sex with," she asked turning to look at him. "Sorry Stan, but I don't like you like that or at all." she said.

"Guys I don't want to hear about my future guardian sexing it up" Lissa whined from the back seat.

"Lissa I have something to tell you." Rose said as I started the car. I pulled out of the parking lot. "Oh hey babe, can you stop by the bank before we do anything?" Rose asked leaning up to the front seat.

"Why do we need to stop at the bank?" Lissa asked

"Yes we can but you need to sit back," I said

"Thank you." Rose said placing her hand on my shoulder and sat back. "To cash this" Rose said handing Lissa the check.

"Holy shit! Who the hell gave you 20 million dollars?" Lissa asked Rose, I chuckled.

"What?" Stan asked turning around to look at Rose.

"My father wrote me a check for 20 million dollars" she said with an attitude.

"Your father," Lissa and Stan said at the same time.

"Yep" Rose said popping the 'p'.

"Who," Lissa asked.

"Abe Mazur" Rose said turning to the window.

"What the fuck?" Stan said. "I know him."

"So do I" I said with a smirk. "I was there when he found out he had a daughter too" I said looking back at Rose in the rearview mirror. She smiled up at me.

"No I mean he shot my dad in the face with some guy named Pavel back when they were in school," he said looking at Rose.

"You never said they went to school together." Rose said slapping my shoulder playfully.

"I'm so confused" Lissa said sitting back and giving up on trying to figure things out.

"Well yeah. Living overseas they did have to go to school somewhere." I said pulling into a gas station. "We need gas. Stan you take them over there to the bank so Rose can cash the check while I get gas." I said pulling up to the pump. We all got out and I put $20 in the tank while Stan took Lissa and Rose next door to the bank.

Five minutes later the tank was full so I got in the van and went to the front of the bank. I got out and went into the bank. "I don't think anyone has ever deposited this much money in this bank at once," the banker was saying as I walked up to Rose. Lissa and Stan were sitting in chairs next to the door. "May I have the number to the person who is giving you this money please?" I wrapped my arms around Roza's waist. She leaned back into me.

"Can I have my father's number please?" I pulled out my phone and gave the number to the banker. The banker called Abe and got it confirmed that he was giving $20 million to a Miss. Rosemarie Hathaway.

"Ok the money is in your account," the banker said smiling.

"Thank you," Rose said. Rose then turned to smile at Lissa.

She shook her head and smiled at me "what?"

"Lissa" she said turning us so we could walk back to Lissa and Stan "she said I look happy in your arms"

"Well I'm happy with you in my arms" I said kissing her neck. She giggled and we walked back out to the van. "Onto the mall" I said as we all got in the van. "The fitting is at the mall, right?" I said to Lissa.

"Yes it is at the mall" she and Roza laughed.

"you're so free around them," Stan said I just shrugged.

The next two hours to the mall were spent with Rose and I fighting over the radio. "You guys stop I like that song" Lissa said jumping up to the front and changing the radio back to the song Andy Grammer- keep your head up.

When we got to the mall I told Rose what Alberta said about her having a good time. We decided that I would stick with Rose as her fiancé and Stan would stick with Lissa as her boyfriend. Since Lissa was the only Moroi, the sun was out, and this mall you had to go outside to get to the different stores, so we see no need to have a close guard and a far guard.

"Ok the fitting is in half an hour" Lissa said "and we need shoes too,"

"We'll find yours now and mine after the fitting. Then after I have my shoes we can go to Jared's and get necklaces and earrings." Rose said as her and Lissa linked arms.

"Then lunch" Lissa said "and after that we can go look at normal clothes." They walked to a store and went in.

Rose stuck her head out the door "Are you boys coming or not? We do need someone to carry the bags." I looked at Stan and he shrugged and we walked into the store.

"I'll stay here, you go with them," Stan said sitting on a bench by the door. The store wasn't very big so you could see the whole store from the front door. There were only two other people in the store.

"Ok" I followed the girls to the shoes. 20 minutes later Lissa found a plain pair of baby blue flats. "it really takes 20 minutes to get a pair of shoes. You looked at these first." I said taking the box from Lissa.

"Yep" Rose said kissing me on the cheek as she walked by.

"You're so bad" Lissa said walking past me over to Rose. They linked arms and walked to the front of the store.

"Dimitri come on we need to pay for these," rose yelled.

"Ok I'm coming" I was walking to them when I saw a charm bracelet on one of the shelves. I noticed a little silver rose charm, a silver little rattle charm, a silver little binky charm, and a silver little building block with the leaders A, B, C, D, E, and F charm.

Lissa walked back to me "Hey you coming," she asked

"In a minute," I said looking closer and the other charms around. There was half of a silver heart that said in gold best and the other was gold half and said friends in silver. "I'm thinking about getting that for rose," I said.

"That would be lovely" Lissa said, "what would you put on it?" she asked looking at all the little charms.

"The rose, rattle, binky, and building block." I said looking at Lissa. I was also going to have the silver half of the heart put on it to, but I was going to have one for Lissa made also with the gold heart.

"Yes, yes, yes" Lissa said jumping up and down. She took the box of shoes and said that she would take rose to the back of the store where it would be a little harder to see what I was doing.

I ordered the bracelets and was told that they would be ready for pickup in an hour. "Lissa now you are making us late for out fitting," rose said "Dimitri come on" rose said grabbing my hand in the hand that wasn't pulling Lissa.

Lissa put the shoes on the counter "we'll be back to get this later, don't sell them" Lissa giggled running after rose and I.

Stan got up and followed us "where are we going?" he asked

"We're late," Lissa said jumping on his back laughing.

We ran and laughed the whole way to the other side of the mall, as people laughed at the 'young kids in love'. Lissa jumped off Stan's back and walked into the store with her head up and we all busted up laughing at how serious she got. "Let's go" she said taking rose's hand.

Stan and I walked into the shop with them. "You girls come with me" said seamstress. "You boys stay out here."

"No my boyfriend will come with me thank you" said Lissa taking Stan's hand.

Rose took my hand and followed Lissa and Stan back to the dressing rooms. The seamstress followed us to the back. Lissa and Rose dropped our hands and went into the dressing room. "Rose yours is here" the lady said pointing to the left "Lissa yours is here" she said pointing to the right.

The girls changed into their dresses, Lissa walked out first, and she was in a baby blue dress that came just above her knees. It was strap less with a heart shape top. "Lissa you look beautiful" I said

She looked at her feet and blushed "thanks Dimitri" she said walking over to the seamstress.

"Well it looks like it fits right," the seamstress said looking at Lissa's dress. Lissa smiled and the women and walked back to change. The seamstress walked to Rose's dressing room and knocked "rose are you ok?" she asked

"No" she said I got up and walked to her dressing room.

"Honey it's me let me in" I said knocking on her door. I heard the click of the lock and went in. "Roza what is wrong?" I asked kissing her neck.

"I can't get it to zip all the way up" she cried

"Well we'll just have to fix that wont we" I said taking her hand and pulling her out of the dressing room.

"Rose what's wrong?" Lissa asked coming over to us.

"We need the dress taken out just a little." I said pulling rose over to seamstress.

"Oh is that what was wrong you couldn't get it zipped" she said taking rose's hand. She smiled at rose "we can get that fixed,"

An hour later rose fit in a beautiful red and black mermaid dress. We were on our way back to the store to get Lissa's shoes and the charm bracelets. "Ok I'll take rose and we'll go and get my shoes, you go and get the bracelet, ok" Lissa whispered to me. I nodded and walked back to the person I ordered the bracelets from.

He handed me a box and said that it was $141.84 for rose's bracelet and $92.41 for Lissa's bracelet. I paid for them and opened the box the bracelets were in, rose's was all real silver and Lissa's was all real gold. On the back of the best friend's charms I had Lissa's engraved on the back of rose's and rose on the back of Lissa's. "Dimitri what are you doing?" rose asked.

I put the box in my pocket and turned around "nothing" I said wrapping my arms around rose's waist.

"Fine." Rose said "my turn" she said. An hour later rose had shoes and we were ready to go. "Now onto Jared's" rose said as we left the store.

"I think we should go get something to eat," Lissa said smiling at me.

Rose looked from me to Lissa and back again, "ok" and rose said taking Stan's arm and walking off. Stan looked back at me and shrugged.

"What was that about?" I asked Lissa.

"I don't know," she said walking after them.

All through lunch Rose barely said a word to Lissa and I. Lissa pulled me aside begged me to see Rose's bracelet, but I wouldn't let her. "So what we talking about here?" rose asked walking by. She didn't even stop to see if we would tell her.

"Hey lets go to the park and I'll give it to her there," I said as she walked away.

"Ok but we're coming back for clothes" Lissa said "rose we're going to go to the park if it's all right with you" Lissa yelled to rose.

"Whatever you say" rose said. The park was just around the corner so we walked. I ran up to a very fast walking rose and wrapped my arms around her. "Can I help you with something?" she asked

"What's wrong babe?" I asked turning her to face me. I placed my hands on either side of her waist and swayed her a little from side to side.

"You and Lissa have been together talking about me ever since the fitting." She hissed at me, pushing my hands away. "I get it I'm fat, but it's your fault I'm the way I am so deal. It's your kids I'm carrying for another 8 months." She all but yelled, then stormed off and plopped on a bench in the park. Her face went straight to her hands and her shoulders jerked like she was crying.

I went over and sat next to her and pulled her into my lap "babe, you are not fat." I said rubbing her belly; she got up pushing me away.

"Don't you lie to me Dimitri Belikov, I'm not blinded. I can see there's something going on between you and MY BEST FRIEND" She yelled the last part at me.

How could she think I thought she was fat? And even worse how could she think I could see something in Lissa when I have the best, the most beautiful women in the world at my call and beckoning. "Roza I love you with everything in my heart. Do you want to know what Lissa and I have been talking about all day?" I asked.

"Yes I do" she said.

I took her hand in mine and pulled her down on the bench next to me. I stood up and with her left hand still in mine. I pulled out the box with the hand that wasn't holding Roza's. I pulled her hand up to my lips and kissed the ring that was on her ring finger. "Я тебя люблю, I love you," I dropped her hand and pulled out the bracelet. Roza's eyes widened in shock "for you my love" I said placing it on her wrist.

**Ok it took me sooooooo long to write that. It took one full day to write it. And between lessoning to my so called friend talk about liking, spending the night with, WANTING the guy I like and babysitting two demon children ALL WEEK LONG. I think it's a pretty good chapter, ok well I don't think anything I do is good per-say but people keep asking for it, so I'm giving it to them. Hope you like it… review and I might put some yummy, yummy lemons in the next chapter (and think about it there in a park (what happened last time they were in a park and a ring came out now it's a bracelet I don't know about you but I'd be reviewing)**

**;)**

**(And I don't know who came up with the lemon thing but I don't really thing sexual thing are like lemons at all, but that's just me…I mean no one is the same)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL…GOD I LOVE YOU ALL MUCH**

**;)**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Go to my profile if you want to see Rose and Lissa's graduation dresses… ;)**

**And sadly I do not own this store…very, very sadly I don't… :(**

"Roza I love you with everything in my heart. Do you want to know what Lissa and I have been talking about all day?" I asked.

"Yes I do" she said.

I took her hand in mine and pulled her down on the bench next to me. I stood up and with her left hand still in mine. I pulled out the box with the hand that wasn't holding Roza's. I pulled her hand up to my lips and kissed the ring that was on her ring finger. "Я тебя люблю, I love you," I dropped her hand and pulled out the bracelet. Roza's eyes widened in shock "for you my love" I said placing it on her wrist.

**DPOV**

**Monday part 2**

I looked up at her, "Dimitri, I'm so sorry about what I thought you and Lissa were doing." She said. She pulled me up to her. "I love it" her lips were on mine, and there was a flash from my left side.

Rose pulled back and looked to see what was going on. I had told Lissa about Rose wanting to put together a scrapbook for the babies and starting it before their even here. "Perfect" Lissa said taking another picture. She took about 6 more before she put her digital camera back in her purse. "Well, I think I love this idea of putting together something so that your babies know what you two went through to have them"

Lissa sat down next to Rose and took her hand to look at the bracelet. "Look at the little half of the heart. Is that you?" she asked, "do you have the other half?" she was looking at me and smiling.

"Nope" I said popping the p. "it's you" I picked the box back up and opened it.

"What?" Lissa and Rose asked at the same time. "Oh my god"

"Ok that's weird" Stan said walking up behind Lissa. Stan put his hand on Lissa's waist and Lissa turned around and punched him in the face, you could tell that Rose taught Lissa how to punch. It wasn't hard but it left a red mark on his face. "HEY"

I held up the gold bracelet for Lissa smiling, and handed it to Rose. "Do you want to put it on her wrist?" I asked. Rose took it and placed it on her wrist.

"Dimitri I love it." Lissa said holding up her wrist. She hugged me. "Ok but we have other places to go" Lissa said turning back to Stan "AND YOU! IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I AM NOT THE ONE TO MAKE THE FIRST MOVE I WILL COMPEL YOU TO RIP YOUR OWN BALLS OFF" she yelled at Stan. He was taken aback and just looked at Lissa with wide eyes. Rose and I laughed our asses off.

"I'm beat" Lissa said as she and Rose climbed into the back of the van. Stan and I put 25 bags into the trunk of the van and Stan got in the driver side. I handed him the car keys and walked to the other side to get in. It was about three hours till the sun went down when we were about to leave.

Two and a half hours later we pulled into the academy, "Rose? Lissa?" I said turning around to look at them. Lissa's head was lying on Rose's and Rose was lying with her head back and her mouth open. She looked so cute. Her hand was on Lissa protectively and Lissa's head was turned to Rose's belly. "So cute" I said pulling out my phone and taking a picture.

I got out and patted Lissa "princess we're here" her eyes opened a little "we're back"

"Ok" Lissa mumbled

"Roza, it's time to wake up," I said rubbing Rose's cheek with my thumb. Lissa sat up and Rose jumped at the loss of weight on her lap. "Hay, sleepy heads we're back you can go to bed now" I said helping Roza out of the van.

Rose grabbed Lissa's hand and helped her out of the van. When Lissa was out of the van Rose pulled her into her side helping Lissa stand. "Stan will you get the bags and bring them with us. I think Dimitri is going to need to help me with Lissa" Rose said. "She'll be back in bed before she remembers even being woken up."

I watched Stan grab some bags from the back of the van. "Do you only want Lissa's to her room and yours to your room or do you want them all in the same place?" Stan asked pulling out the bags he carried to the van. He carried Lissa's and I carried Roza's.

"Lissa's to her room and mine to my room" Rose said turning so that she and I could walk Lissa her room. "Oh and by the way your wont wake me when you put my stuff in my room cuz I won't be in there tonight." And we walked Lissa to her room. By the time we got to Lissa's room Lissa was asleep.

"Wow. She's a heavy sleeper" I said turning to face the door so Rose could put night clothes on Lissa.

"Yeah, but Christian will be here in about 2 hours so I bet she's just trying to get as much sleep as she can now." Roza walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her around to the front of me and picked her up.

Roza giggled "your room or mine?"

"What about Stan?"

"But he DID want to know if we were having sex." She said kissing me. "But your room is closer"

"And I don't want that sick bastard looking at you" I said walking to my room. I was remembering that comment he said that morning in the car, just as Stan was came around the corner and asked for help about 15 feet away. We pretended like we didn't hear him.

We weren't in my room 30 seconds and Rose was in only her panties. For the first time that day we made love. The louder she yelled the faster and harder I went. Right up against the door.

After we finished we lay in bed talking. "Oh god, fire fuck just showed up at Lissa's" she said burying her head in my chest "keep me up till their done. Ok?"

"Ok" I said just as a question came back to me. "Why do you call Lord Ozera fire fuck?"

She laughed "that is because in the middle of sex Lissa likes it when he lights his fingers on fire and lightly runs them over her skin." Roza said. I laughed I had never heard of such a thing in my life.

"Wow. That's…wow." I said pulling her closer to me. "Good thing we don't have anything weird like that for sex" I said

"Yes you do" she said turning over so her back was pushing against me.

"Like what?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"You like having sex in stores for one thing" she laughed

"That was the first time I ever did that and we didn't even have sex" I said thinking of today to the last store we were at.

"Ok, whatever" Roza yawned "good night love" she said

"Good night" I lay back smiling at the thought of what happened.

***flash back***

"Rose come on, just show us" Lissa yelled to Rose. Rose was trying on some maternal clothes and didn't want to come out.

"No I look fatter than I am" Roza yelled back.

"Come out or I'm coming in after you" I said right up to the door. The door unlocked and opened a little. "You coming out?"

"No" I pushed the door open and Rose was sitting on one of the chairs. "I look fat"

She was in a red shirt that would grow as she grew, and pants that did the same. She looked really hot to me. "No you look sexy as hell" I said pulling her up into my arms. I turned her to look in the mirror. I had my hands on her belly and she was leaning back into me. "Look at us. I thought I would never be here." I kissed her neck.

She moaned and rubbed her ass into my NOT VERY hard penis, making it go harder. I know what she wanted and, so help me god, did I want it to. "Here?" I asked "now?"

"Yes" she moaned, turning in my arms to lock her lips with mine. My hand went behind her and locked the door. After the door was locked my hand stayed behind her but it was on her ass. My other hand worked to take off her bra so I could play with her boobs without anything in the way. "Dimitri" she moaned

She grinded her hips into mine making me moan. I pulled her shirt off and rubbed her belly with my thumbs. "I love you" I said

"I love you too." Roza moaned pulling my shirt off. I kissed down her neck and to her breasts. I took one of her nipples in my mouth and sucked on it.

I was so into her boobs that I never felt her take off my pants. "Your boobs are amazing" I said taking the other one in my mouth.

"Oh god" Roza said, as my hand traveled down her body and to her very wet pussy. 'I love these pants' I thought as I slowly pushed one finger into her as I bit at her nipple. "Oh god," Moan "you can't have them both comrade pick one"

"Yes I can" I said lifting back from her nipple a little. I looked her in the eye as I added another finger and licked her nipple. "See".

I was just about to add a third finger, when there was a knock on the door, "how long does it really take to try one three outfits" Lissa asked

"We should go" I said picking my pants off the floor.

"Lissa I'm going to kill you" Roza yelled. I just laughed

***end of flash back***

**Review plz…^_^ (that my dears is my new favorite smiley)**

**I only have till the end of the school year to finish or you all are waiting till next school year so give me some good ideals or it will take my longer… plz don't be mad**


	26. Chapter 25

**DPOV**

**Tuesday**

Uneventful!

**Wednesday**

Shift, shift and more shifts.

**Thursday**

I was doing my rounds that night when someone bumped into me, I looked and it was Adrian Ivashkov. "Guardian Belikov excuse me." He said then started to talk on his phone. "Rose, no I am not" he said into the phone. 'Rose why is he talking to rose? I don't like this.' I thought as there was a pause "How do you know"

"I can see you, you dumbass" Roza yelled from the top of a building.

"Rose get down from there" I yelled up to her. And knowing her she would say…wait for it…

"No" yep I was right.

Maybe she will be nice if I say please, "Please"

"You'll have to come and get me" 'of course' I thought as I walked away from Adrian to go help Roza off the roof. Wait Adrian. "I thought you were kicked out?"

"I am both loved and the nephew of the queen but I will not be drinking the whole time I'm here" he said with a frown. I turned and started to the building rose was on top of.

"Ok then" I grumbled. I didn't like that he was here, at all.

About two months ago Adrian was caught, by none other than the Headmistress Kirova herself, giving Russian vodka a underage student. The miner just so happened to be Princess Vassillisa and she get into trouble, her being the last of the Dragomir family she got off on a warning. Adrian was told that if he ever came back that he would be sent to the queen. I never got why that was much of a threat but it worked so I wasn't going to complain.

"Thank you Adrian" I heard Roza yell from the top of the building when I was in the door.

"Anything for you little Dampier" he yelled back. 'Hum'. I went up to see what Roza was up to. When I got up to where no students were allowed and no guardians went if they didn't have to, there were white lights hanging on the walls, with rose petals on the ground. I fallowed the petals and they lead me to the top of the roof where Roza was.

She was facing out to the rising sun when I got there, so she didn't see me come up. Her hair fell down to the middle of her back in waves and she was in a little black dress. It was way too short for her to wear in public and it was tight. 'I wonder how long it would take me to get it off her without it ripping' I thought. I was just standing there; when rose turned around "there you are" she said walking to me. 'Oh god' I thought when I saw JUST HOW TIGHT it really was. Her boobs were pushed up so they were muffin topped over the top of the dress.

"You look beautiful" I said as she walked to me. She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same.

"Thank you" she smiled up at me. "I was hoping we could have a romantic dinner/breakfast, before tomorrow."

"And why is that?" trailing my hands up and down her sides. 'God damn that dress'. I tugged a little at the bottom of her dress.

"Because after tomorrow you're no longer my mentor and I'm not your student" she said giving me her man-eater smile. 'God I don't know how long I can take her looking like this'

"And you like this, you being my student?"

She kissed my bottom lip "Yes" she growled she took my bottom lip in her mouth "it's really kinky"

I laughed "wow" I kissed her back and picked her up in my arms. "Did you make this?"

"Yeah, I called your mother and asked her what your favorite food was and she gave me the recipe."

I looked at Roza "no I think she got it wrong" I said. Roza's eyes got wide and she looked at the food.

"What? No I couldn't have made the wrong thing. She said it was your favorite food" she said in a rush, her eyes filled with tears and her breath got quick.

"No, no sweetheart you did make my favorite food. But I would like to eat something else instead at the moment" I growled in her ear.

"Wait" I kissed the tears out of her eyes. I moved down her neck and to the top of her breasts. My hand was rubbing the inside of her thigh just below her dress. "Oh I get it" she said turning in my arms.

"I love you" I said tracing my hands to the back of her dress to her zipper.

"I love you more" she said as I took her dress off of her. 'Wow taking it off didn't take long at all.' I thought as I threw it over my head.

"That's debatable," she took my clothes off of me and we made love not even thinking of the food she made.

**Sorry guys it's not very good or long but the next chapters will make up for that…Ash will be coming back super soon and Rose and Dimitri have to tell Janine and Abe about the babies…next chapter.**


	27. AN

**I'm so soo sooo soooo sooooo soooooo supper sorry guys. But schools is about to end and I'm behind on everything and will not be able to do anything with this story till next school year, because I wont have a computer to write on. I will update the last chapter to my other story but I won't be able to with this one because it is far from over. Plz don't hate me :( I am very sad that I wont be able to update for a long time.**

**-joi**


	28. sorry y'all

I'm so, so sorry! I lost all of the information on all of my stories so I'll end up not being able to update for a very long time. I was working on finishing it before I updated so that I could update more often but now I can't. When I lost it all I cried for like 2 hours. My friend Kate had to calm me down. I'm so, so supper sorry! I'm thinking about just taking them all down because there is no reason to keep them up if I'm not going to update…I'm sorry and I'll think about taking them down but I don't know if I will or won't.


End file.
